


Tendency

by Engerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engerica/pseuds/Engerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to take a break from the city life and visit his childhood home, the forest. He runs into a wolf, much to his remorse, and even more unexpected problems arise from there.<br/>This au includes Bunny!Arthur and Wolf!Alfred, predator/prey.<br/>Art: http://enerica.tumblr.com/post/136898372726/accompanying-art-for-tendency-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crisp air, gentle breeze and clear blue sky were all rare features of a day to treasure, in Arthur’s opinion. It was the autumn of England, and all the trees were the most gorgeous shades of warm colours, creating a glow of life to the place that contrasted the chilly air. 

Really, nothing could go wrong on days like these. Hence why Arthur decided to leave the city for the day and visit his childhood home; in the woods. Although the city was where he currently lived, it was here where nobody went that he could be, well, all aspects of himself. 

You see, Arthur was…different to the normal human. The general public weren’t really aware of creatures known as the hybrids. They were made in an illegal experiment, which involved mixing and altering genetics to the unborn. 

Once this so called “horrible experiment” got shut down by the government, (who were still hiding the information from the general public), the subjects were taken and hidden. It was said they were left to grow in stasis, a chemical induced sleep, until each were about the age of a toddler. 

Arthur couldn’t remember anything of his baby to toddler ages, but that’s all he learnt from others like himself, and he just filled out the gaps with guesses. It was said then the subjects were awoken and dumped in their animal habitats, left to fend for themselves. 

Arthur had met a few others like himself when he was growing up in the peace and serenity; a posh cat called Francis, a field mouse called Antonio and a husky called Gilbert. They were not necessarily friends, as they often fought, but they occasionally ran into each other and deep down, they all respected each other. 

Of course, the other three were closer to themselves than with Arthur, but he didn’t mind, for as long as he could remember, he was fine on his own.

Those three unusual friends and Arthur were sadly, part of the  _failed_  experiments. Changing from animal form to human form could only go so far. In Arthur’s case, nothing was life threatening, but he could not fully change into a human, the blasted ears and tail always stayed, not to mention the…heats…that would not go away.

Not only this, but if Arthur wanted to change into a rabbit, he could only last a short couple of hours in that form. 

All the hybrids that he knew of had other various problems, and he had yet to meet a second or third generation one. 

The predators were another problem. Only other hybrids would consider eating him, as not many sane animals would consider picking on what appears to be a human. He always smelled like the animal part of him, and his smells also faintly dictated his mood. 

Of course, only other species with an acute sense of smell would be able to tell who he really was, but nonetheless, it was quite annoying. Once he has met the most scary man of a bear on the train, and his instincts not only made him abort his travel on his way to work, but he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. No one else knew what was really going on, though.

In the city, it was just common sense to cover up the stupid ears and never wear tight pants. There had been an occasion where his hat had flown off causing a few heads to turn, but other than that, apart from the slight discomfort from pants, city life was fine. I mean, the clothing in England was almost always layers, so it wasn’t really a problem.

Even though he spent his modern life in the city, he was a master at surviving in the woods. After a harsh childhood he had learnt the skills to survive alone with ease. 

Staying overnight in the woods was a decision that had been, well, better in theory. Although he had probably become accustomed to the city life a little more than planned, basic facts about the woods had left his thoughts. 

There was no way he was going to stay as a rabbit in such a place that had plenty of predators, so human form it was. This, of course, meant he needed to find more food and possibly build some sort of shelter, or find a good spot in a tree. 

Arthur never ate rabbit, and meat in general didn’t appeal to him very much, the thought made him sick. However, the time to hunt would probably come around sooner or later. After all, his needs as a human overthrew those as a rabbit.

Finding a spot to stay would be the first thing to do. After all, the nights were long and days quite short. At least it wasn’t winter. 

He stood in a large clearing, with a rainbow of colours scattered around his feet. He could smell freshwater nearby, probably a creek or small pond. Space? Check. Water? Check. Safe? Check. Now, was there enough food nearby?

He scanned the area and concluded, after a while, there was nothing nearby. He gave a sigh and trudged off to look somewhere else. Following the stream was a sensible decision he made as this would ensure an accessible water source.

With his mind focused on finding a suitable spot, he followed his nose toward the smell of fresh, clean water and made his way across. So far he hadn’t come across any problems, and the area looked much the same as he remembered it. 

But, something felt a little off, such as not encountering any creature of any sort for about the past 2 hours. He glanced around, up and behind him as if he was expecting something to leap out or scurry past. It was getting a little too quiet for comfort.

He surveyed the area again, and with surprise, noticed an abundance of bushes loaded with berries  _and_  he could also smell herbs and edible plants all around. 

There was one catch though, they were  _all_  located on the other side of the creek. His mind starting to wonder, he began subconsciously chewing on a mint leaf he picked from a nearby bush and then pondered on his options. 

He sat down at the river bank and deemed the river crossable, albeit difficult, with its strong currents and chest-deep waters. It was, however, lacking in width so even with  _his_  swimming skill, just maybe, he should be able to cross. 

His options were to simply cross the river and find a spot on the other side of the creek, or stay on his current side and hope for an equally rich food supply (as the one right ahead of him) somewhere else. Or he could return to where he previously came and give up. He scoffed at that thought. He was a man who still had his pride, after all

With a small sigh, he stood up again and dipped a dainty foot in the water. Freezing was the perfect word to describe it, as his whole body shivered at the cold sensation. His clothes, well, he stripped down to one layer and threw his coat and other items to the other side.

He placed another foot in and proceeded to walk into the stream until he was waist-deep, then the current was threatening to sweep him away and toss him into sharp rocks or whatever other dangers were lurking in the water and drown. He failed to notice the predatory, blue eyes that were staring at him silently from the other side, watching his every move.

——

Alfred, the reason for the lack of other creatures around, could hardly contain his excitement. He was sure this little bunny-human was  _indeed_  who Francis had told him about. With those adorable floppy ears and, (well, he assumed that lump just above his ass was a tail) he decided that it would be a dreadful shame not to have a little fun. 

After all, it’s days like these that are the most...boring. Everything goes smoothly, and for someone like him who has too much time on his hands, he is constantly looking for things that interest himself.

That’s why he was currently crouched behind a bush and his eyes glued to his soon-to-be prize, with a determined attitude that showed on his face, as he watched the little bunny wade into the river...and stop? 

“Come on, come on, you can do this,” he silently urged the other on as he waited for him to continue moving. Now; Alfred was not known for his paitence, and as he started to fidget, suddenly, an idea hit him. 

Grinning to himself, he picked up a small rock that was laying about and chucked it as silently as possible with all his strength. He watched as it sailed through the air and whipped through the top layer of leaves on the trees, then smacking the ground.

If the bunny heard a noise from behind him, he would panic and try and get away from it, right?

But, the other man's reaction was not quite what was expected. As soon as the sudden sound of the rock hitting the tree could be heard, the bunny jumped from the noise and accidentally tripped on a sharp rock or something at the bottom of the river, causing him to lose his footing and get swept away by the current. 

As the creature thrashed around and panicked, Alfred narrowed his eyes and quickly decided that this was not a good turn of events, because an injured rabbit was going to be no fun at all. 

He swiftly moved out from behind the bushes, jogged over to the creek, waded in, grabbed on to a conveniently placed rock with one hand and had his other arm outstretched, waiting for the bunny to literally be swept into his arms. 

—

It was all happening way too fast. His sensitive reflexes had not been in his favour this time and he was now thrashing and trying to grab hold of passing rocks and occasionally scraping the bottom of the river causing him to internally scream in pain and-

Wait. Was someone there?

He barely managed to catch sight of a humanoid figure (save for the long fluffy tail) dashing towards the river in his frenzy of a struggle. As the initial shock was beginning to wear off, he focused on keeping his head above the water and breathing. As he started to gain control a bit better he could see clearer and breathe easier but   _still_  barely managed to keep himself afloat. Straight ahead of him, he noticed a predatory grin directed right at him accompanied with an outstretched arm, waiting to catch him.

Arthur could swim, thank you very much. Just not in this strong current…

Oh, how humiliating.

He had no choice but to be grabbed by the other male and pulled to the land on the other side of the river. His mind was whirring, so many unexpected events had happened in a short amount of time, and it was a constant battle between his rational, human side and his bunny instincts. Even though that glimpse of a gorgeous smile belonged to a human, Arthur had learnt the hard way that wolves were still higher up in the food chain. 

“You okay there, dude?” The man asked him, with a worried but friendly voice. But Arthur could tell, that accent didn’t belong here. Arthur didn’t respond, as he deemed the best option at the moment was to act unconscious. Then he would fool the stupid wolf and dash off when he’s not looking. 

“Hmm…” He felt the wolf's eyes roaming over him. Arthur tried to swallow as inconspicuously as he could. 

“It’s cute that you’re playing dead, but I really need to know if you’re injured anywhere…” The wolf sighed as he sat back and waited for a response.

Arthur just ignored him, eyes still squeezed shut. 

Just don’t give up and be on guard. Then he would be sure to get out of this alive. The other male was  _not_  to be trusted. 

Then the wolf did something strange, he placed a hand on his stomach and forehead. It was silly to admit, but it caused Arthur to violently shiver and…somewhat lose his composure. 

His eyes flew open and were met with a sight even more beautiful than the autumn trees. He had to do a double take as he was completely taken aback with gorgeous honey coloured hair framing a perfect face with spectacles accenting his beautiful blue eyes. With two perky, fluffy ears perched atop the man’s head, his eyes trailed down to a tanned, broad chest. For a moment Arthur wondered if he was in heaven. Then he shook his head in annoyance. 

The wolf smiled at him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Finally!” he chuckled. There was a bit of a pause as Arthur just stared in shock. "Um, you're welcome for saving you?!?" He said. Still not receiving any obvious respond from the bunny, he stood up and brushed off some rocks stuck to his knees. 

“How about we get ya some place warmer, hmm?” He suggested. Arthur was freezing, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

Finally, he realised he had been gawping that whole time and averted his eyes as he came back to reality. This cheeky guy! He felt his face take on a subtle pink hue as all bunny instincts about a predator being in the vicinity were simply overwhelmed by human emotion. But, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that urged him it was unwise didn’t leave.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms snake underneath him as he yelped in surprise. 

“W-what do you think your doing?!?” He managed out, as angrily as possible. 

Alfred picked him off the ground and stood up, Arthur draping over his arms bridal style. “Woah, you certainly do have some bite! Here I was to think you were completely smitten or utterly terrified.”

Arthur blushed even more. “Put me down this instant! You’re the last person I need help from!“ 

A sly grin snaked its way on to Alfred’s features, “Oh really? I think that the chances of you drowning were pretty high just then.” He mused, pretending to think about it, although it was obvious to both of them. Arthur was just an independent, prideful man. “I think you’re just being a bit of a,” he moved his head down so it was close to Arthur’s ear, “stubborn, little, bunny,” he whispered, a pause between each of the words. 

Arthur tensed up even more as the other males hot breath ghosted over his ear. What on earth…? Fuck…if that wasn’t sexy, he didn’t know what would be. 

"W-well you're being an arrogant douche!" He bit back.

Don’t fall for it, Arthur.

As all of the action started slipping away and no more surprises came, his mind got a better grasp of the situation. 

He should get out of here.

Arthur did not appreciate being teased by a complete stranger, (although maybe, just maybe, if he was in heat…) and liked to be independent and in charge. He always disliked his nature, an omega. 

Arthur opened his mouth to snap an excuse but then shut it just as quickly. As the man began to walk, Arthur’s mind was scanning for escape routes. 

“So, what were you doing in the river?” Alfred asked curiously, for even though he had been watching him for a bit, he still had no idea what he was doing.

“None of your business,” Arthur shot back. 

“Hmmph,” Alfred pouted, “You have the most venomous choice of words…” He complained, "I'm just curious, jeez."

Hah. Friendly, are we? Arthur just pretended to look bored. “How about you put me down, and I’ll think about it?” Let’s show this stupid alpha who’s in charge. 

However, much to his surprise, Alfred obeyed. “Well, if you insist,” he sighed. Alfred gently placed Arthur down on his scratched up feet and Arthur winced at the pain. If he was going to make a successful escape, he was going to have to change into rabbit form, as his legs would fare better and he would be faster. 

As soon as Alfred let go of him he fully changed into a rabbit with the quickest of speeds and dashed off as fast as he could go. A thing that bothered Arthur immensely is that he caught sight of Alfred just standing there, completely relaxed and not a single eyelid was batted at Arthur’s sudden disappearance, and he didn’t yell or give chase.

Thank god for that, maybe he could ignore what just happened and get back to what he was doing. Although he secretly hoped he’d run into that man again, along with knowing for sure that he wasn’t on the menu. A secret is a secret, though.

An alpha like that, was what any omega would want, really. 

As he kept running along his head was swimming and he felt nauseous, and he failed to notice the inconspicuous rope dangling to one side of where he was heading. 

Before his brain could register what it was, he was yanked upside down from his bruised and scratched up feet and he could see the ground swimming above him.

The last thing he remembered was a confident and smug looking alpha wolf (well, in human form), slowly walking towards him and chuckling softly.

—–

Arthur awoke to a cool, damp sensation and the smell of humidity in the air. He was rather confused, because it was pitch black and his sense of time had been thrown off. He slowly sat up as he had a pounding headache. “H-hello?” He shouted, voice echoing throughout of what he guessed must be some sort of cave. 

“Yo! You’re finally awake,” came a faint reply  that had been shouted from God knows where. Oh lord, not this guy again. 

Arthur suddenly realised that the cool air was reaching certain regions it really shouldn’t…if he was wearing clothes. Blushing furiously, he yelled; “Where are my clothes, you berk?" 

A blonde head appeared around the door, along with some light from a torch. As Alfred fully emerged, and with only a skimpy patch of cloth tied around his hips, (hanging oh so low…), light flooded into the room from the item Alfred was carrying, namely a stick that was on fire.

Arthur immediately sprung into self defence and picked up the nearest item to throw at the intruder. Just before he threw it, he realised it was an item of clothing.

Alfred grinned and stuck the torch in a holder on the wall. "Hiya, little bunny, the name is Alfred,” he introduced himself, amused with Arthur’s struggles. Speaking of, whom was currently covering up his nether regions with a shirt, blushing furiously, and desperately grasping for words.

“Where a-…why…” He spluttered, then he collected himself and resorted to anger.

“GET OUT, YOU TWAT!” he yelled a moment later, rather rudely, in Alfred’s opinion. Arthur then scrambled to get the shirt on, and noticed this wasn’t one of his.

Alfred in the meanwhile had retreated to behind the wall, and was now cautiously peeking his head back around, thinking of a way to crack the uptight Englishman.

He was already proving to be quite a challenge, and Alfred could not wait to have him completely in the palm of his hands.

“Please calm down, darlin',” Alfred said, desperately, “I just wanna be friends! And you still owe me thanks, too, so why can’t we chat?” He pouted.

“Because, I have no idea where I am, no idea what I’m wearing, and no idea if I’m going to be eaten!” Arthur shot back, blatant, and straight to the point.

Alfred re-emerged and, in a display of submission, sat down in the doorway, leaning against the sides. Arthur, still scared, shrank back into the far corner, where there was sadly another puddle.

Alfred noticed this and was quick to scold him; “Hey, sorry, could you  _not_  get my clothes wet? You already ruined yours…” He complained. 

“Although I must admit you look hella cute in my shirt,” he added, coyly.

Arthur’s heart fluttered at this obvious flirtation but was quick to repress it, like he always did. “Also,” Alfred added, cutting off Arthur who was about to say something, “I’m not gonna eat you." He paused to let that sink in.

"I mean, would  _you_  think of eating...say, a hybrid grasshopper?” He asked.

Arthur visibly relaxed, his sentence was surprisingly logical. “I…guess not, but still…” He said, placing his thoughts on his mouth. “Ah, so…where am I?” He asked again, more politely.

Alfred just shook his head and tutted. “You still haven’t introduced yourself yet, bunny boy,” he reminded him.

“So..so I haven’t. Well. I’m Arthur, and if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get out of here as soon as possible.” He coldly replied, because no matter how bad this guy was at reading his moods, his mean streak usually got himself out of these situations. Not that they were frequent.

Alfred just laughed and stood back up again. “Awww, that sucks, but you’re not leaving any time soon, not with those feet of yours,” he reminded Arthur.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, proceeding to stand, feeling yet another cold breeze whip past his lower regions (that were still bare, but out of view.) He blushed and took a step away from the wall. 

His feet were honestly fine, but…if they were an excuse to keep him here, well, maybe he should give this alpha a chance...he didn't seem that bad really.

He yelled and tripped over again, for the show. Even if it was a bit embarrassing. However, he was still a bit woozy and didn’t have complete control of his movements, and fell the wrong way, giving Alfred quite the view.

He wolf whistled while the Englishman was back on the floor, blushing furiously. “Well, thanks for explaining all that for me, but I still think it would be better to stay,” he said, now lying on the floor, gazing over at Arthur in an oh so inviting way. “I do believe your clothes aren’t quite dry yet, well, except for your coat…but you won’t be needing that in here.” He added.

“How about we go to a warmer room? This one has a bad leak, I’m afraid. It’s usually where I keep, well…actually never mind. Follow me.” He stood up and turned around, but then froze in realisation and jogged tot he back of the room where Arthur was. “Sorry, forgot about your injury,” he explained, and picked him up again. 

Arthur tensed up at the sudden sensation of touch and warmth, but at least it wasn’t bridal style. Alfred marched out the room with Arthur pressed tightly against his own chest, and after a ways…he shifted one of his hands so it was groping Arthur’s ass. It was really hard to resist, okay? 

“Ah!” Arthur exclaimed in surprise. Oh hell no. There was no way he was getting excited from just this, a stranger supposedly carrying him to another room in a god damn…cave? Said carrying was a bit more intimate than usual, but was this seriously what he had become? 

“Don’t touch me there!” Arthur balked and swatted his hand away. 

“Awh, come on...” Alfred grinned. 

Arthur scoffed and went silent, content on glaring at anything but Alfred. “We’re here!” He exclaimed, opening some wooden doors into a much more finished section of this place.

Where there were cracks and puddles in the walls and floor in the previous room, there was now plastered walls and a carpeted floor…in fact, it looked like a completely normal room! 

Although a bit gaudy, and far too American for his taste, it was a lot warmer and cosier. Alfred placed the smaller male down on a couch, and went back to close the door from which he came from.

“Welcome to my house! Or, well, my part of the house.” He said, a childlike excitement radiating of of him, and Arthur noticed his tail wagging, and resisted the urge to smile in endearment.

“To answer where you are, you are in England, your local forest, and I brought you to our packs cave, location secret,” he winked and raised a finger to his lips. Arthur gulped. A pack? Oh no.

“You are underground, yes, and we built this cave ourselves, each designated to our own living space, kind of like a flat!” He explained. 

“Hybrids only, no matter what generation. Of course, not all of us are wolves, either, but I doubt you’ll meet anyone else if your so desperate to leave…” He trailed off, clearly hinting that he should stay.

Arthur sighed and folded his arms. “Fine. I’ll stay until my  _unfortunate_  injuries have healed enough.” He reassured begrudgingly, and was rewarded with another 100 watt smile from the American. 

“Great! Well, can I offer you anything? Dinner won’t be for another hour or so, but I can make some excellent coffee! Or whip up a great cocktail! Well? What do ya say?”

Arthur was a bit surprised at a cocktail or booze going on the house, maybe this guy could be a bartender or something? No, a builder seemed more likely... or maybe he just fended for himself.

The room seemed pretty modern, and contained all the things a normal living room should have, a TV, couch, table and so on, and it extended to an enormous kitchen on one side and inconspicuous stairs on the other. There was also a record player, some flashy posters, and gaudy lights. Bleh.

“Um, do you have any tea, by any chance? I mean, surely your not dense enough to realise that we are indeed in the UK, where basically everyone drinks the stuff,” he said, but without the last part.

Alfred’s face scrunched up at the mention of tea. “Nah, sorry man, not that I hate the stuff, but coffee is way better! Or alcohol!” He explained.

Well, at least Arthur could agree on the alcohol part. Better not touch any though, you know how much of a lightweight you are. Well, lightweight in British terms. 

“Oh well, never mind then…” Arthur dismissed in a small voice. “Suit yourself,” Alfred said, and presumably went to make coffee for himself in the kitchen.

Arthur, on the other hand, made himself comfortable on the bright green couch, and massaged his temples. Why did this guy make him feel all jittery and nice? Arthur was confused at these foreign feelings, and, he dare say that the action of the alpha putting his hand on his ass as a playful tease had gone straight to his cock. 

Stop. Stop thinking about those things!

Alfred, although appearing to have the attention span of a goldfish, could tell exactly what Arthur wanted, by his simply intoxicating scent. He smirked to himself as the shift in the omegas scent had wavered from scared to guilty to affectionate to aroused, throughout the course of meeting him.

Of course, scents were not overly obvious, and small degrees of shifts in emotion were hard to tell, it was usually when someone’s mood turned lusty that it was blatantly obvious, in a delightful way. Especially in Arthur’s case. 

He smelled delicious.

Of course, although Alfred was eager to see how things progressed with this interesting rabbit, he had to confirm his omegas comfort and make sure that he hadn't been wrong from the start and the omega was actually deathly afraid. Alfred doubted that, though, the omega seemed much more defiant and feisty than afraid.

As he idly leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee maker to work its magic, he glanced over at the back of Arthur’s head, who was sitting on the couch. 

What a cute guy. Especially for a first generation. Never being able to fully rid himself of his bunny aspects was quite fun in Alfred’s opinion. It also heightened Arthur’s wonderful scents even more so as part bunny. 

Alfred wondered what Arthur thought of him. Apart from the obvious “liking what he sees”, how long will he be  able to keep him here? And if they both part ways will they meet again? 

Alfred hoped he would see Arthur again. Although he was originally just looking for entertainment and possibly a new friend, this guy was doing strange, unexpected things to Alfred he had never expected nor felt before. 

He decided that...he liked it. 

He gave a yawn and then a sigh. Really, you should stop thinking those things, he scolded himself. 

“So, Arth-” Alfred paused. And sniffed. What was that absolutely alluring smell? 

“Arthur?” Alfred chocked out, slowly walking towards the couch where the scent got thicker, and where he sat. “Do you smell that?” He asked.

“What smell?” He replied, turning his face around to look at the blonde alpha. They were both red in the face, and both knew what that was. 

Alfred just sniffed the air again, and blushed even harder. “A-Alfred, sorry, I think I should leave now, actually,” Arthur stammered, attempting to stand again, but just falling on the floor, because his legs already felt like jelly. 

The scent of this omega made Alfred sprang into full alpha mode and he dashed over to Arthur. “Damn Artie, why didn't you tell me you were going into heat?!?” He demanded, while he scooped him up for the third time that day, completely forgetting abut the coffee. 

“…came early,” Arthur whined. “Sorry,” he added, and blushed even more at the growing erection he was now containing. 

“You smell…so good,” Alfred breathed, as he placed Arthur back on the couch. He crawled on top of him, with clear intent, and nuzzled the crook of his neck. 

Ohh shit. What had Arthur gotten himself into this time? They were going to be fucking for days now, no doubt it. Why did it come early? Oh why? Arthur had never been lucky with the timing of his heats, but this was the first time he got it with an alpha in the vicinity. 

His thoughts were cut short as Alfred suddenly leaned back and started to fiddle with his own belt, making quick work of it, and quickly taking his pants off. He was wearing boxers with the American flag printed on them. Arthur wanted to make fun of this but then remembered he owned Union Jack boxers and decided that would be a bit silly. 

That and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the huge tent in the others now minimal clothing. Some slick started to drip out of his hole, and Alfred could smell it immediately. Arthur blushed even further as he knew he was leaking all over the couch. 

Alfred coyly met Arthur’s eyes before licking his lips and ducking his head down in-between Arthur’s legs. “Ah!” Exclaimed Arthur, squirming as Alfred teasingly breathed on Arthur’s cock before giving it a nice, long, lick. 

Arthur clasped his hands over his mouth before any more lewd sounds escaped. He felt empty, Oh so empty. That instinct to be filled was always so overwhelming and controlling. All blasted heats were like this. They usually happened alone, though. It was horrible to be alone when you need a mate the most. Arthur didn’t know if the early coming of his heat around a (hot as hell) stranger (and an  _wolf_ , no less, his animal  _predator_ ) would be a blessing, or ruin his life.

He hoped nothing bad would come of this. 

“A-Alfred,” he whined, as the wolf suddenly removed his mouth from his taint, and instead roughly flipped him over, fully revealing his pert behind to Alfred, complete with a cute little tail at the base of his spine. 

Alfred admired the view for just a second before spreading his cheeks apart, causing Arthur to make another sexy noise. He could feel more slick running down his legs, which Alfred also noticed, so he gave a sniff and licked it. 

“So…you…self lubricate…huh?” Alfred commented, in between licks. Arthur nodded tersely, eyes squeezed shut as that wet warmth explored in between his legs.

“Good,” Alfred said, removing his mouth, “because I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you see the other side of the universe,” he growled. “We wouldn’t want little bunny boy to break now, would we?” He asked, rhetorically. Arthur swallowed hard and grinded back on Alfred’s hand.

“H-hurry up then,” Arthur whined. He loved the way the alpha spoke to him in that deep, possessive voice, but he was in a hurry to get to the main event. 

“Do you need stretching?” Alfred asked, hastily removing his only remaining item of clothing. 

“No…it should be fine,” Arthur panted, as he turned around to face Alfred. He caught sight of Alfred’s large cock and shivered in pleasure. With a size like that, he just might break. He knew he was going to enjoy every second of this.

“H-hurry,” the omega urged, leaning back and spreading his legs for the larger male. Alfred drank in the sight of the beautiful blonde bunny before grabbing his hips, lining himself up, and pushing in with one thrust. 

There was no waiting for Alfred, as he quickly shifted around, now holding Arthur’s legs, before he rammed in to the other with another thrust, and in turn, another. 

“Ahhhh Alfred…” Arthur moaned, in the throes of pure pleasure. Nothing has ever felt so wonderful in his whole life. To both of them.

“ _Mate, mate, mate,_ ” we’re the only thoughts the alpha was having, as his pace sped up, thrusting in faster and faster, ramming the other males prostate again and again. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but the omegas scent was so alluring, controlling himself was basically impossible. 

Arthur gave a particularly loud cry as his prostate was hit the first time and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his song. 

Alfred growled and slapped the omega’s ass. “Don’t hide from me,” he demanded, then more softly, “I want to hear every little sound you make. You're beautiful, you know that?”

Arthur looked at him with glazed eyes and moved his hand away from his mouth. “Mmmph” Arthur resumed to those little groans with each piercing thrust. Just mate now, deal with consequences later.

Suddenly Alfred adjusted his position again, pushing Arthur’s legs off his shoulders and moving his upper body over the top of Arthur, pinning him down completely. 

Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist as the alpha did something they hadn’t even done yet, he leaned in for a kiss. 

Alfred cautiously pressed his lips against the omega,  _his_  omega, and soon enough they were swapping saliva as naturally as breathing. 

Alfred groaned into the kiss as he felt Arthur tighten around his cock, probably becoming close. He pulled away to take a breath and suddenly felt himself…knotting. 

“Ah!” Exclaimed Arthur in alarm. “I-it’s too big! Pull…pull out, Alfred!” Arthur complained, as he felt the length inside himself swelling, stretching and stretching his limits to the very, very most. 

So this was what it like to be filled. Although it reached a point of pain, Arthur knew that once it was gone, he would be craving it right again, and again. He wanted this moment to last forever, it felt so, so good, but he felt himself climbing higher and higher.

Arthur came, seeing white as Alfred’s knot inflated to its largest, and the alpha came too, shooting his seed into his omega.

As Alfred came, it felt right to bite down on that porcelain neck of his omega. His mind was telling him to claim, mark him as his own. 

“A-Alfred!” Arthur exclaimed, as a sharp pain seared through the side of his neck. 

Oh no. Could this alpha not control himself? He was being marked! Arthur wanted to panic, but he also wanted to relish this feeling of being stretched to his limits. Who knows if it would happen again. Now that they're in a bit of a situation, it is very likely that it would.

As both were a panting mess, having just tipped over the edge, Alfred collapsed on top of Arthur, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller blonde, while also being careful not to crush him. 

“Ah…pull out?” Arthur whimpered, as he also, shyly snaking his arms around the alpha in return. 

“…can’t” Alfred replied, licking where he had previously bitten the omega, soothing the tender spot in comfort.

“Even if I could, you don't  _actually_  want me to…,” he said, teasingly.

Arthur felt his eyes tearing up. His rational thoughts and senses had started to come back as the high died away. He felt so safe and content in the alphas arms, even if he was a wolf. 

He was overwhelmed, an unplanned marking had just occurred between predator and prey, and that meant he was owned. And they didn’t even know each other...but at the same time, it felt inevitable.

Arthur’s face was still beet red, as they cuddled and waited out the rest of the knot. He couldn’t help the oncoming wave of tiredness that swept over him as his eyes closed and he fell into a light sleep, more content, secure, happy, and worried than he had ever been. It had been quite the day, after all.

“Sorry…” Alfred whispered to asleep ears. Although that marking was indeed unplanned, he believed that they might actually be really happy together. I mean, becoming someone’s mate for life usually happened years into a relationship. The process was reversable, if the omega really didn't want anything to do with Alfred, but maybe they could actually work?

This was probably the most satisfying feeling Alfred had ever had in his life, even though there was a pang of guilt in his chest. 

As his knot died down and he slowly pulled out, now aware the other was asleep, he gave a quick peck on the cheek before lifting up the omega yet  _again,_ and carried him upstairs to his bed. 

There was sure to be more to come, so may as well go to the proper place. He left his sleeping mate upstairs to go clean up the couch, and vaguely recollected that his own shirt had been stained by his new mate. Who was still wearing it.

He also put on new clothes, so he wasn’t strutting about in the nude.

After that was over, he sat down, sighed, and with a light blush, tried to comprehend what just happened. “You’ll be fine, he’s basically…perfect for you,” he thought to himself. 

He suddenly remembered his coffee, and stood up to go and get it. Maybe that will give him a kick of energy to think. 

He was going to have to cancel his plans and skip work until his newly mated omega’s heat stopped. The thought of leaving him here alone made him uneasy, anxious, and guilty. 

Just as he was about to reach for the mug of delicious liquid, there was a ring that suspiciously sounded like the doorbell. 

Aw, come on, he hadn’t invited anyone over at this time of day, he vaguely thought. With a groan, he trudged over to the door and answered it reluctantly. 

It was Francis. “'Allo Alfred,” he greeted, giving a knowing smile to a very flustered Alfred. 

“Why on earth was there screaming coming from here earlier on? I was right in the middle of a cat nap,” he complained, but still grinning, as if he already knew the answer.

“I…er…” 

Francis gave a quick sniff. “And what is that beautiful, tantalising smell coming from inside? Apart from the smell of sex, I mean,” he wondered out loud. 

Alfred blushed at his bluntness. “Look Francis, I’m really not in the mood right now, just leave me alone, and if the noises really bother you so much, go somewhere else. For the week” he added.

“The week?” Francis asked. “Oh my, who is it?” He drawled out, grinning, while trying to step inside. 

...

Alfred growled and tackled Francis to the floor. “Ow!” He exclaimed. “You need to leave. Right. Now.” He gritted.

Francis just laughed. “You could’ve just asked,” he  said, slipping from Alfred’s grasp, standing back up and brushing the dust off his clothes.

“Make sure to tell me once your done being protective!” He waved, blew a signature kiss, and walked away as Alfred slammed the door and locked it. 

Why had he just done that? Controlling his actions and strength had never been this hard. He might hurt someone if he saw anyone else. Francis was a fellow alpha, though, so that did make things more tense... 

They get competitive that way, especially with an omega around. 

He sighed, walked back inside, and finally grabbed his long awaited coffee, and chugged it down in one go. 

Ahh, that smell was back, he noticed. It was only a matter of time before Arthur would be calling out his name again. 

He waited on the couch, then starting pacing back and fourth around the room. Even after that mind blowing sex, he was still overflowing with energy and anticipation.

“Alfred!” Came a voice from upstairs, after only a few minutes. 

“Coming!” He yelled back before he raced up the stairs. He opened up the bedroom door, cautiously, and was immediately hit with a wave of musk, making his heart pound and head swim. 

He walked in to the sight of Arthur, sitting in the middle of a nest of pillows and sheets, and he was…fingering himself. 

“A-Alfred, I can’t bear it…” He whined, squirming on his own fingers. “I know, honey, I’m coming,” he reassured him, walking over and giving a kiss to his omegas forehead. 

If they’re going to be doing it again and again, he will have to use protection, because he was sure that neither of them were prepared for a child yet. I mean, that’s basically what heats are for, so a couple can fuck and fuck for a better chance of a child. 

Alfred rummaged through the bedside table as he found a condom. It seems they didn’t need lube, Arthur leaked slick everywhere…it was much like a woman’s. Alfred loved it.

Arthur whined again and grabbed Alfred’s hand, pulling him onto the bed. No way…they had both just came! Well, 45 minutes ago, anyway. But wasn’t he sore at all?

Alfred was entranced as Arthur straddled his hips, grinding them together, desperate for some friction. 

Alfred motioned for his omega to lift up, so he could get his pants down, and quickly rolled the condom on. Phew. Hopefully, no more unexpected turn of events, now. 

Alfred then reached up to pull his shirt off the omega. He wanted to see  _all_  of him, after all. Arthur waited patiently as he enjoyed the feeling of Alfred’s hands roaming around his bare chest, feeling every inch of him. 

“Alfred, I-i want to be filled,” Arthur demanded, embarrassed at saying it out loud. “Mmm, in a hurry, are we?” Alfred grinned. 

Nonetheless, Alfred’s hands guided Arthur’s hips up and he sank back down, eyes screwed shut, onto his hard length. 

“Mmmmph,” Arthur groaned, as he was being stretched open once again. 

Alfred clenched his teeth as his dick was again engulfed in the warm, wet, heat. He couldn’t resist thrusting up, moving the omegas whole body with his thrust. 

They continued like this; swapping positions, telling dirty things to each other, sleeping (and occasionally eating, using the bathroom and showering), throughout the week of Arthur’s heat, climaxing a wonderful countless number of times. 

None of them had admitted it yet, but both knew that had…a strange attachment for the other, blossoming inside, that was so new to them.

The best word to describe it was…love; unexpected, maybe-not-so-bad-after all, love.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the heat. nuff said  
> (still smutty tho)

The rain was petering on the roof, a small puddle forming on the strip of skylight, no doubt. The “curtains” or cover was blocking the view, but Alfred made a mental note to drain the water off his house later on. He lived underground, after all, wouldn’t want the roof caving in.  
The skylight was the only window in his part of the cave, and he had great pride in the fact he had built it. Thank god he had put the cover on it, though, otherwise anyone could just walk on top of it and look in to his bedroom.  
And boy, what an intimate week he had in there. Although he didn’t realise it before, the muscles in his hips were quite sore from the relentless pounding into his new mate, day after day for the duration of his heat.  
Said mate was currently snuggling himself as close to Alfred as possible. He wasn’t awake yet, and his sleeping face was so adorable. The previous scent signalling Arthur’s heat had finally died down, but the stained sheets and smell of sex were still heavy in the room.  
God, it would take ages to air out.  
Not that it’s a bad thing. Arthur smelled wonderful. However, now that Arthur’s frenzy to be filled and mated had gone, they had to discuss what to do now. In Alfred’s opinion, Arthur would be a perfect match for him, because he immensely enjoyed teasing the other, making him smile, his facial expressions, his nature, his scent…the list could go on and on. And who cares about their different animal natures?  
In fact, if Arthur didn’t want to be mates, Alfred would probably sulk for weeks. But, even though it didn’t look like it, Alfred _did_ respect Arthur’s opinion.  
The problem was, marking someone without consent wasn’t considered a very good thing at all, throughout the hybrid community. Of course, not all hybrids even had marks to be mates. It really did depend on what species you were.  
Suddenly, Arthur stirred, shifting his position so his arm was draped around Alfred and his head was on his chest, interrupting Alfred of his surprisingly mature thoughts. Alfred’s heart beat faster as he thought the cute omega would wake up, but he just sighed and continued sleeping. Lucky thing.  
Alfred started to play with his hair in affection, (those long, floppy ears were so cute,) while he continued having an internal debate on what they’re going to do once Arthur wakes up.  
Little did Alfred know, Arthur was fully awake, and having similar thoughts and worries in his mind. Yes, Alfred had marked him without consent or any discussion. But if he had the choice to go back in time and never meet this alpha, He surprisingly realised that he wouldn’t. And maybe if he came down to it, he _would_ consent?   
He had also missed a few days of work, but he would’ve missed them anyway if his heat came, so at least that wasn’t _really_ a problem.  
In fact, although he denied it at first, he couldn’t really imagine living without Alfred. And he didn’t even know his favourite colour or age. the feeling was like...instinct, but...different. The de-marking process is also tedious, and he…he actually liked the bite mark on his neck. He had never had a partner before, due to the fact he was a hybrid and didn’t fancy a human whatsoever. (But he _wasn’t_ a virgin, and it was the alcohols fault, really). And, when he was living in the forest, he was too young to think about _that_ sort of stuff.  
At age 23, Arthur really considered himself lucky to run into someone like Alfred. Not only did he do crazy things to his brain and heart no one else did, he dreaded the thought of going back home to the city, alone. Potential partners were an extreme rarity for Arthur.  
But Arthur was always down for realistic thinking, and knew that Alfred would probably kick him out the house as soon as he woke up, or something. I mean, he probably couldn’t control himself when he made that bite, and who knew if he _really_ wanted Arthur as a mate. So, when he felt a warm, gentle hand playing with his hair, he was a little surprised and his heart fluttered with happiness, making it hard to feign sleep.  
“ _Oh well, I’ll just stay like this with him for as long as possible, and enjoy it while I can, until he leaves me_ ,” they both thought, depressingly.  
Alfred decided he should probably check his messages while waiting for Arthur to wake up(poor thing must be really tired), after a week of neglecting any and all activity from his door, phone, and tv. He just needed to distract himself from what bad things...quite possibly could come…(but still cuddle with his mate).  
There was a message from Francis sent a few days ago, reading; ‘Tell Arthur I rang his boss and told him what was going on. And while I was at it, I gave him an extra few days off. No need to thank me’.  
…what? Did Arthur and Francis know each other? No, wait, how did he know what just happened in the past week at all? If Alfred remembered correctly, he had shut the door in his face along with getting quite aggressive, something he never would’ve imagined himself doing. It had felt quite out of character.  
But hey, this meant that Arthur would have no urgent reason to go home, wherever he lived.  
There were also quite a few missed calls (when had they rung?) and of course hundreds of messages from a lit group chat he was in, along with various other people asking where he was. He quickly scrolled through to see if there was anything important like the message from Francis, but there wasn’t really.  
If your wondering why a wolf has a phone, or even electricity for that matter, it’s quite a long reason, really. This small community of hybrids, although isolated, were extremely hard working, and, well, filthy rich. But that will be explained another time.  
After laying there for long enough, Arthur decided to finally rouse and face the future, wether it be dream-like or terrible.  
Alfred set his phone down and gave his full attention back to Arthur. The omega rolled off Alfred and gave a full body stretch, giving Alfred yet another great show of his bare torso. Alfred probably stared a bit too hard, but, it wasn’t like the other blonde would know.  
Really, Arthur was…quite beautiful. And this wasn’t the first time Alfred found himself thinking this. The way you could see all his well defined muscles, but be so elegant and alluring, Alfred had never seen before, and held great appreciation.  
“Awake now, are we?” He asked, as Arthur turned to face him and open his emerald eyes. His face was in a deadpan expression, but the light colour on his cheeks didn’t escape Alfred’s attention.  
“No, I’m not,” he replied, sarcastically. Alfred smiled as the omega proceeded to pull the sheets so he was completely under them.  
“Aw, come on darlin’...I want to talk to you,” Alfred pouted. He then shifted closer to the other, waiting to see if he would run away or not.  
However the other just shyly shifted closer as well. “It’s 'Arthur’, not 'darling’,” he gave a muffled complaint. Ah, the alpha still smelled so good.  
“Hey, but you didn’t complain when I called you names last n-” he said, to which Arthur shot a hand out of the sheets and put his finger to the Alphas lips to motion him to be quiet.  
Alfred grinned and pulled the slender hand away, then kissed one of his knuckles. Alfred couldn’t see Arthur’s reaction, due to himself being fully underneath the sheets, so he then peeled the top of the sheets off, so Arthur’s face was exposed.  
They were facing each other now, and Alfred hadn’t let go of the omegas hand. “Alright, here goes, Alfred...” He encouraged himself.  
“Artie- I mean, Arthur, I’m so sorry for _marking_ you…” He began, looking directly into Arthur’s gorgeous eyes. “I mean, I basically...fucked up your life, and I swear that wasn’t my intention…”  
 _Oh, so he does regret it…_ Arthur thought, careful in keeping his expression neutral.  
“But,” the alpha took a deep breath, “I really think this, _us_ , could work…” He grinned softly at the other, who’s heart was beating oh so hard.  
“So, whaddya say, bunny? ...Please don’t leave me? I mean, I-I can’t imagine my life quite the same without you…I…think this feeling I have towards you is _love_ , Arthur ,” he confessed, words all jumbled, which was quite absurd considering they literally had fucked for about a week, and _now_ he was confessing?  
Arthur had averted his eyes and he looked right flustered. He couldn't believe it. Even when his scent wasn't affecting the alpha and telling him to mate, he actually had developed feeling for him. And maybe the strange things Alfred did to him were called love, too. Right now, he felt that _nothing_ could bring him down. “I never would’ve thought myself to fall for a…a wolf,” he remarked, while Alfred looked at him, hopefully, “but…I would love to be your mate, Alfred…” He managed out, shyly. I mean come on, he had never confessed to anyone before.  
Alfred was literally swooning by now, and he couldn’t help put pull the other closer, into a hug that was so sweet you could get a toothache. Arthur complied quite willingly, relishing that warmth once again. It was like _this_ he felt protected, safe…and...most of all...happy.  
However, this sugary sweet moment was short-lasted, because the mood suddenly turned lusty.

Alfred, quite frankly, felt something warm and hard poking into his hip as they had embraced.  
It didn’t help they were both as naked as the day they were born.  
“A-arthur…you…” Alfred started, and Arthur quickly whipped away.

“…I know…I-it seems my heat hasn’t quite ended yet…” Arthur explained, quite embarrassed.  
Well, now they were officially _officially_ (consented) mates, it was Alfred’s job to fix this…problem. He shifted his face close to Arthur’s and breathes in his ear, “do you want another round?”  
The smell of aroused alpha had now joined Arthurs own, but truth be told, he probably couldn’t even stand up. “I-I don’t think I can manage that, you... really did a number on me…” He explained. But he had so enjoyed it rough.  
“Ah, sorry,” Alfred grinned sheepishly, “Well, how about, we opt for another choice?” Alfred offered.  
The omega looked interested. “What other choice?” He asked. In response, Alfred grabbed the omegas waist and pulled him close once more. Their hot genitals brushed against each other’s, causing even more sexual tension to build up between the mated couple.  
Alfred quickly observed his bite mark, still clear after a week, and inflated with pride. It was quite a good one, if he did say so himself. He then snaked his hands down in-between their bodies, and gently guided Arthur’s cock to touch his own.  
He then adjusted his grip on both of them, so they were both in his hand, and gave a test stroke. Arthur’s hand was now over his mouth and eyes shut in pleasure, while Alfred continued to pump their sensitive bits, the warmth of which made it feel very pleasurable.  
Alfred used his other hand to peel away Arthur’s hand from his mouth. “Hey, no need to hide, sweetheart…” He coaxed reassuringly. Arthur opened his eyes again, and the eye contact they made for a brief moment sent shivers down Alfred’s spine.  
That face made him as hard as a diamond.  
And that scent, holy shit.  
“ _I want to pleasure him more_ ,” he thought. Alfred also couldn’t resist to get another taste of his mate, so he took his hands off, much to Arthur’s disappointment, and scooted under the sheets.  
“What are you doing?” Arthur whined. Alfred’s nose found the source of the musky scent and nuzzled his nose between Arthur’s legs. Arthur gave a short, breathy moan.  
“Giving you…a service,” a muffled reply came. Arthur suddenly felt a warm, wet tongue lick the base of his shaft to the tip.  
In response, he lifted the sheets off and they fell to the floor. Alfred was tasting him. But not in the way as he previously expected. “W-wait,” Arthur panted, “I don’t want to be the only one feeling good…” He mumbled .  
He sat up and Alfred removed his mouth with a pop. “What?” He said. Arthur just pushed his shoulders down gently and crawled on top of him. Alfred seemed to get what he was doing, and looked flushed and eager.  
It was so cute when the rabbit decided to take control. However, even now, he still wanted to show s bit of dominance.  
“Turn around, so your ass is here,” Alfred demanded, making a squeezing motion with his hands, causing Arthur to blush. “O-okay,” he said, shyly moving into position.  
Arthur gave the wolf’s cock a quick stroke before leaning forward and licking the tip. He circled his hands around the base and tried to take his girth into his mouth, just managing it. Alfred resisted the urge to thrust up while groping his omega’s toned butt. Then he craned his neck and licked around his entrance, causing Arthur to moan around his cock.  
“You taste amazing…” Alfred commented, spreading his cheeks apart and giving another lick. Slick started leaking out, and Alfred caught it all, chasing it with his tongue.  
He decided to be bold and push his tongue inside, eliciting more vibrations from Arthur which went straight to his cock. “Ahn…Alfred…not inside!” He spoke once he removed his mouth.  
“G-gonna cum…” Arthur drawled out, when Alfred removed one hand and started pumping the rabbit’s cock as well as licking his loose and slick entrance.  
Arthur came with a shudder, spilling his sperm-less fluid onto both their stomachs. His climax caused another moan to sound around the alphas well-endowed length, and he suddenly felt his own climax coming on.  
Before he could warn the other, he came into the omegas throat, causing him to pull away and choke.  
“Oh shit, I'm so sorry!” Alfred panted. At least he hadn’t _knotted_. A few more coughs and Alfred turned Arthur around to face him, so he was straddling his stomach.  
“Here, spit,” Alfred offered, to which Arthur shook his head. One more cough, and then; “I swallowed it…” He said.  
Yep, Alfred had definitely found a good one.  
Alfred pulled Arthur down into another cuddle, so they were lying back down, then brushed one of his floppy ears off his face.  
They lay like that for a bit, Alfred giving kisses to Arthur’s forehead and Arthur returning the favour with cute neck kisses. He never fought he would be the one to commit these couple-y affections, but it was inevitable.  
After a while, Arthur suddenly asked, “What day is it?”

“It’s Monday, I believe.” The alpha reminded him.  
Arthur suddenly sat up and exclaimed, “Oh shit!” Causing Alfred to tilt his head to one side in confusion.

“Well…my job…” He explained. He was supposed to be working on a film set.   
Alfred just grinned, and now it was Arthur’s turn to be confused. “I have good news for you! Francis, who I’m assuming you know, notified your workplace and managed to get you another couple days off!"  
"What?!?” Arthur exclaimed, “Francis? How the bloody hell did he know I was here? And well, what I was doing, for that matter?” Arthur wondered out loud. “I’ll kick him though the roof when I see him again,” he added as an afterthought.  
“Woah dude, no need to be so violent…he gave you more time to spend with me, after all…” Alfred tutted.  
“What do you _do_ , anyway?” He asked, curious. “Actually no, don’t tell me, I wanna guess. Actually no, shower first. Then we can talk!” He exclaimed excitedly.  
“O-okay, would you like to go first?” Arthur offered, to which Alfred shook his head.  
“We'll go together, of course?" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to him, it was.  
Alfred rolled to one side of the bed and slid his feet to the floor, and stood up, energetically. “Ow, my hips hurt. How are you doing?” He asked the omega.  
“…and how are your feet?” He added, walking over to his side.  
“Well…I think my feet are fine, but I am as sore as _fuck_ ,” he breathed, oh so honest. Alfred just laughed.  
“Do I need to carry you again?” He grinned.  
“…well…I don-”  
Whatever Arthur was going to say was cut off as Alfred scooped him off and practically skipped to the bathroom, just in the next room.  
—  
Once all was clean and fresh, Alfred lent Arthur another shirt. “Do I get pants this time?” He asked, holding the wall to steady himself. Alfred took a moment to decide before he searched a drawer and threw some “I heart NY” boxers in the bunny’s face.  
Arthur held them up, glared at them and carefully slipped them on, wobbling a bit from his sore muscles. Alfred got himself dressed fully and he stole a glance at Arthur.  
“That shirt is like a dress on you, pants aren’t needed,” he teasingly decided. Arthur wanted to protest but the alphas pants wild probably be to big on him anyway.  
“Um, I’ll quickly change these…well... _really_ stained bedding items while you can help yourself to some breakfast,” he said. “Be careful walking down the stairs!” He added, bundling up the sheets and taking the pillowcases off the pillows. Phew, they had made a huge mess in that one frenzy of a week.  
While Alfred was busy cleaning up, Arthur waddled down the stairs, both hands on the wall to support himself. Now that he was clear of meddling hormones, he took a good look at the living room. It was one giant thing, with stone and marble finishing. The kitchen was off to the side, nearer to the front door, while the stairs he just came down were against the adjacent wall.  
The interior was very, very modern and sleek, despite the fact the room he first woke up in looked like a _cave_. He really built this? ...Amazing.  
Arthur waddled to the fridge and opened the door, had a peer inside, and decided to make cereal for himself. Usually he would have a go at cooking eggs or something, but he deemed himself too sore to stand and cook.  
He took out the milk and cereal, and a bowl and spoon, and proceeded to pour the cereal into the bowl. Just a nice, simple breakfast, really...nothing could go wrong.

...

  
...It set alight.  
“What the actual fuck?” He exclaimed. Just his luck. He panicked for a second before he realised that it was too late to save the cereal…and watched sadly as the flames died down, leaving a black, smoky mess mixed in with milk.  
“…"  
Suddenly, a tiny giggling noise reached Arthur’s bunny ears, and he caught sight of a tiny faerie rolling on the bench in laughter.  
Oh, just his luck.  
"Stupid fae,” Arthur sighed and mumbled under his breath. He ignored it and searched for a bin, checking all the cupboards under the bench and sink.  
Fae weren’t bad, they just liked to have their jokes, it seemed. “Come on, be nice,” Arthur scolded it.  
The faerie stopped laughing and looked at him. “You can see me?” She squeaked, interest piqued. Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yes…” He sighed.  
As if on cue, Alfred came down the stairs, as quietly as he could, and walked up to surprise Arthur. 

The faerie disappeared.  
Sadly, a horrifying smell reached the alphas nose at the last second and he broke his stealth, chocking and peering over Arthur’s shoulder.  
“What is that awful smell?” He wondered out loud.  
“…uhm…”  
“Holy…is that…"  
"Would you mind showing me the bin?"  
Alfred broke into laughter. "Man, I’m sorry, how is this even possible!” He peered at the burnt cereal. "How…the fuck?“  
Arthur swiped the bowl away and tipped the liquid down the sink. "Hahaaha, I don’t know if I should label you the best cook, or worst!” Alfred commented, jokingly.  
“It wasn’t my fault it set alight…” Arthur tried to defend himself, but he knew it was no use explaining. He tipped the solid remnants into the bin which he finally found and placed the bowl back on the bench.  
“It’s okay darlin’, I’ll cook us somethin’,” Alfred reassured, steering his mate to the couch. He gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before flouncing back off to the kitchen.  
“Bacon and eggs sound good to you?” He asked, well, rhetorically. Arthur made a gruff sound of approval, and picked up a newspaper lying on the coffee table directly in front of him. It was an old one, but better than nothing.  
Alfred got work to frying, and made small talk while he was at it. You gotta start somewhere, after all.  
“Judging by your _sexy_ accent, you're British, right?” He spoke loudly over the sizzling sound of the cooking.  
“Yes, and judging by your nasty accent, your American, I gather?” Arthur replied back, feeling feisty today.  
“Ouch. Meanie,” Alfred replied.  
Once food was ready, Alfred serving himself three times as much as Arthur, he called him over to the sleek little dining table and they ate hungrily. I mean, it had been a while since either of them had a proper meal.  
“Hmm, we’re running low on food,” Alfred commented, once they’d finished. “I don’t wanna leave you to go out, so I’ll ask Kiku to get my groceries…” He said, mainly speaking to himself.  
Arthur deemed it quite strange that he felt like he remembered that name somewhere, but it also seemed like he had a lot of people to meet, too, now that he and Alfred were mates. It was about time he caught up with the other hybrids.  
The rest of the day passed quite peacefully, the couple enjoying each others' company while recovering from the frenzy of Arthur’s heat the previous days.  
Alfred forced Arthur to play some video games, which Arthur got waay more into then he would ever admit. The omega was actually very competitive for his nature.  
Arthur also felt inspired to write, while Alfred sat behind him, reading over his shoulder while giving a lengthy massage.  
And in the evening, they chatted in a luxury bubble bath, washing each others hair (and Alfred would not stop touching Arthur’s ears).  
Needless to say, Arthur was sure they’d get along just fine. He was excited for the future!  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, sorry bout the unnoticed-by-me mistakes :/
> 
> Edit: I edited it, but I'm still sorry for anything I missed 
> 
> Feel free to notify me of any that bother you ^w^
> 
> 3 more chapters will do, I reckon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf and bunny finally see each other again and they go on a date.  
> But someone unexpected shows up, and will he spoil their evening?
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: No, of course not.

Alfred, you prick, how much longer are you planning on letting me freeze?" Arthur spoke into his phone, standing outside the nice restaurant they had agreed to visit. He didn't even bring a coat. It was almost time for the sun to set, and he didn't want to be standing out in the dark.

 

Alfred, who was driving furiously, suddenly pulled the phone away and cursed quite loudly at the typical London traffic. 

 

"Sorry babe, it looks like there's an accident on the motorway, I don't know how long it'll take to get through..." Alfred explained, pouting.

 

It's just his luck that he's  _late_  on his first date with his new mate. He silently applauded himself for those rhymes in that statement. "I hardly ever drive around here anyway, and  _this_  is why," he complained. 

 

He usually caught a lift with Kiku to work, or just walked everywhere, really. "Well, at least it's not snowing," Alfred reminded himself, cheerfully. 

 

It was still Autumn, and although it was chilly, the weather was fine today. And they're spending it indoors, too bad. After Arthur had spent a week and a half staying at Alfred's house, this was the first time seeing him since then. He turned the volume up on the radio just as the car in front started moving again. "Ok, I'm passed the hold up now...you still there, Artie?" Alfred questioned, now zooming along the motorway. 

 

"You should've taken the train or something..." Arthur whined in reply, to which Alfred chuckled. "Aw, who knew you could get so affectionate..." The alpha cooed, adjusting his grip so he was driving with one hand and holding the phone in the other.

 

The omega just scoffed in reply. "Actually, I'm just tired of waiting outside in the cold..." He reasoned with himself. "Well, see you  _soon_ , then," Arthur quipped, then ended the call. 

 

Frozen to the core, Arthur decided to wait inside where there was lovely, warm, heating. He slid the rotating doors, walked through them and was hit with a comforting warmth once inside. The place was very lovely, and Arthur was sure he'd have no spare money after dining here for a meal. It was very quiet, with soft but bright lighting, candles on each table and walls, a few chandeliers hanging daintily from the ceiling. But the ceiling itself was equally magnificent, consisting of various geometric shapes of glass, put together in a way so the whole thing formed a dome. Amazing.

 

In fact, something about the whole atmosphere of the place, was...familiar. And reeked with a certain smell, underneath all the delicious food, like one of a certain Frenchman's favourite perfumes.

 

Arthur was standing off to one side of the main entrance doors, with his arms folded and watch at the ready, when he spotted some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see an elegant male alpha with long blonde hair walking down the stairs inside the front desk/reception area. 

 

Arthur immediately whipped his head back and faced the wall, pretending he didn't notice his best frenemy there. _Damn it, why was he here? Does he work here? Oh, maybe that's why Alfred suggested this place, they know each other, right?_

 

"Ah! 'Allo, Arthur!" Francis called, quite cheerfully. Oh great, that tone of voice obviously means he was expected. Arthur could feel a headache coming on. Arthur shot a glare at Francis but nonetheless walked over to the desk. " _Hello_ , Francis," Arthur replied, surprisingly cuss-free.

 

Francis looked taken aback. "Wow, you must be in a really good mood today," he noted aloud. Arthur was about to spit a snarky reply when he spoke again.

 

"What brings you here?" He asked, resting his chin in his palm, and looking up, giving that coy look he used on everyone. Arthur knew that Francis knew it annoyed him.

 

Although Francis was far from being in the dark, he decided to make small talk about things he...already figured out in Arthur's life. Or what Alfred had excitedly told him recently.

 

"Why do  _you_  have to be here..." Arthur grumbled, then cleared his throat. "I'm...actually on a date. My first," he added as an afterthought. Francis hummed and nodded, still blue eyes locked on Arthur. Suddenly, Arthur felt strong arms clad in a white suit wrap around him. "Francis, stop giving Artie that look," Alfred warned, pouting a little bit.

 

Arthur jumped as he felt arms snake around him but relaxed when he heard Alfred's voice. Well, as relaxed as he could get with his heart thudding in his chest in the moment. "Wow, first date? Really Arthur?" Alfred asked, squeezing his arms a little. "I'm sooooo lucky!"

 

"Nice to see you too, Alfred," Francis replied, moving his gaze to Alfred instead. However, Arthur demanded some answers. "Alfred! What's the deal with _him_?" Arthur asked, wanting to know if  _he_  knew that Francis would be here. 

 

Francis raised an elegant brow. "My, Alfred, didn't you _tell_ Arthur I'm the manager here?" He tutted. "You shouldn't hide things from your partner..." He added.

 

Arthur looked shocked as he received this information but didn't really mind on the inside. "I thought you two were friends, though?" Alfred jutted in, confused. "What's the problem?" 

 

"Yeah, Arthur? What  _is_  the problem? I mean, the food for you lovely couple is on the  _house_ , here." Francis explained, still undeterred by Arthur's cold exterior.

 

Alfred grinned. "Sweet! Thanks Franny!" Alfred cheerfully said, then giving a peck to Arthur's cheek. The long haired blond grimaced at the nickname.

 

Francis took note of their public interaction, however. "Don't worry, you also have a private room, too..." He muttered under his breath. 

 

Arthur stood taller, he really appeared quite threatening for an omega. "What?" He asked, already seething.

 

"Well, I was also thoughtful enough to book you a private room," he lowered his voice, "so you can, you know, take off your hats...and I swear I don't mean anything sexual! It just looks weird to wear hats indoors and eat with one on! Very unbecoming, if you ask me. But you don't want the general public to see your cute bunny ears, do you?"  He rambled off, as Arthur's glare intensified. He could really control anyone with that glare. 

 

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, thank you." He said, probably the most polite he has been with Francis in a while. Yes, he really was in a good mood, and not even some stupid Frenchman could deter that.

 

"Right, well if you'll come this way..." Francis requested, sliding the barrier open so he could get out from behind the ornately carved desk with marble finish. Alfred's arms slid off Arthur and they started following Francis. 

 

He walked around the general tables to the other side of the restaurant, a circular building, and opened the door to the elevator, which they all walked in to. Francis pushed a few buttons and the elevator suddenly lurched up, making them almost fall over.

 

"Why are we going so high up?" Arthur demanded, but this time he was curious, not mad. Francis turned around and smiled. "You see, our building is a five star hotel, but the top and bottom floor is for the restaurants," he explained, simply. 

 

"Since when did you own such a place?" Arthur wondered aloud, who couldn't fathom how the other alpha had ever risen this high. 

 

"It's not my fault you live on the other side of the city, and we haven't caught up in ages," Francis reasoned, which was true. "While you left the forest early, the other generations arrived and we built a strong community together," he added. "But I'll explain all of that later. Or Alfred will tell you. I guess we'll be seeing each other often now that you two are together, because I'm Alfred's neighbour, to put it simply."

 

Arthur just managed to hold back a groan.

 

Whatever the rest of the conversation could've been, it was cut short as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Francis stepped out to a long corridor that had a tall roof. On the first door to the right he walked up to and opened it up, holding it open for the others to walk in. 

 

The private room had a modest table in the centre that could presumably have tables added to make it bigger or smaller. The room also had a wall made of glass, or a giant window to one side. Wouldn't want the guests feeling trapped, after all.

 

Arthur was actually impressed at the sight. It was _very_ high class and elegant. However, this was his time with Alfred, and he wanted the Frenchman to leave. "When your ready to order, just press the button on the table," he explained, pointing to a metal cube with a circular button on top. Then he waved and swiftly left the room. 

 

"Well, I didn't think he would go this far..." Alfred chuckled, as he marvelled the sight of the room. It seems Alfred was even impressed. 

 

"Yes, it's a bit much for a first date, don't you think?" Arthur quipped back, walking over to one of the two chairs. 

 

Alfred grinned and dos the same. "Says the one wearing a tuxedo and top hat." 

 

"You told me to wear the most formal thing I had! And you're in a suit too..." He argued back, motioning at Alfred's white suit as Alfred took his coat off, a funny thing to wear over such formal gear.

 

"Only the best for my boo," Alfred winked, drumming his fingers on the table. 

 

Arthur held back the smile he felt coming on so gave Alfred an approving look, probably the best reaction Alfred would ever get to calling Arthur something _other_ than his name. "So, what is the deal with your house and community back in the forest? And I assume you're  _not_  a first generation? Are you a builder or something?" Arthur asked, having so many questions bottled up inside. They barely knew each other, after all.

 

Alfred  _wasn't_  surprisingly overwhelmed and answered them all in detail. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, then let out a deep breath.

 

"So, you left the forest earlier then the others, all those years ago, right?" He began, and received a nod from Arthur. "Well, shortly after, _people_ came once again and dumped a second lot of hybrids, ranging from every mammal imaginable, or so Franny tells me," he continued, as Arthur took off his very classy top hat, letting his floppy ears back down.

 

"And shortly after  _that_ , they dumped _another_ lot of hybrids, the third generation. That included me and my twin brother, Mattie. You'll probably meet him soon enough. Oh, and this was only _after_ they had collected us from all over the world. I'm from America, originally," he added. 

 

"It seems our creators had multiple labs."

 

Well, that made Alfred much younger then Arthur. But age was a strange thing for hybrids, and in Arthur's case he wasn't sure if his appearance could look any older, as he had _stopped_ growing for a couple years, now. Maybe he would stop ageing? Become immortal? Ha, unlikely.

 

"So if you're a third generation..." Arthur began, but got cut off by Alfred.

 

"Yes, I can change fully into a human and a wolf, for as long as I like," he gloated. "That's why I don't need to wear a hat everywhere like you and Francis do. But that hat _does_ look very good on you..." He added as an afterthought, making Arthur blush, before continuing his explanation.

 

"So, the hybrids that were still in the forest were pretty much _all_ friends, despite their major differences. There was no eating one another, or many serious fights for as long as we could remember." The alpha continued on. "One day we were exploring a part of the forest we hadn't mapped out before, and to cut a _long_ story short, we found treasure!" He exclaimed, the excitement from that day swimming back to him in his eyes. 

 

"Some people used their wad of money to come back to the city, like Francis, and start a business or something. Oh and some of us had jobs in town already, it's just the  _forest_  was where we lived, really." Alfred rambled on while Arthur listened with great interest.

 

"All of us began working on the buildings of the community, a huge project which is  _still_  going on. Heracles, an alpha cat like Francis, was our architect. And the final result is what you saw." 

 

Impressive. Alfred appeared very hardworking, along with the rest of them. Arthur couldn't believe he had missed out on _all_ this adventure. But he supposed he wasn't too bad off either.

 

"So what have  _you_  been up to all these years? What's _your_ job?" The alpha asked, as cute wolf ears popped out of his head. 

 

"Ah, well, I'm an author..." The omega began. "And a scriptwriter as well as assistant director." God, his life didn't sound nearly as interesting as Alfred's, but he didn't mention that not only was he famous, but several of his books had been made into movies and a couple of films he had been a part of had made big bucks. 

 

"Really? Sounds great!" Alfred replied, and Arthur caught a glimpse of a bushy tail waving back and fourth. 

 

"Do you have a pen name or something?" He asked. Alfred didn't look like the type to read books but maybe he'd seen some movies written by Arthur. 

 

Arthur just smirked and nodded. "I am the real person behind the author  _Gabriel McCallan,_ " he said, and Alfred jumped up excitedly. 

 

"Holy shit dude! I  _do_  recognise that name! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, then slowly sat back down, as Arthur stared up with a deadpan expression, suppressing his own relievement. 

 

"Lucky we're in a private room," he grinned, sheepishly. He leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hand, rather lazily. (But it was a sexy pose, no lying there).

 

"Oh man, who would've guessed you're famous, huh?" He teased.

 

Arthur frowned and folded his arms, the only thing dictating his attraction to the alpha being his scent and light blush on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, gruffly. 

 

"Well...it means I have to  _share_  you," Alfred groaned, teasing the life out of his omega. The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched up as he opened the menu. "I'm afraid so." He stated.

 

Arthur began scanning the menu, distracting himself from the intense gaze of his partner. "So," Alfred said, again, "to answer your final question from earlier, I am actually not a builder." He continued, sitting upright again. 

 

Arthur looked back up again, looking the wolf directly in the eye. "Oh?" He said. 

 

"I actually work at a... _strange_...so to say,  _cafe_ ," he told the omega. Arthur was surprised at this. 

 

"What, full-time?" He asked, to which Alfred nodded his head. "I work as a waiter during the day and a bartender at night. The place is kind of a themed restaurant, with it being animal ears," he pointed to his perky wolf ears poking out his head. 

 

"Of course, the general public don't know they are real," he said, twitching one, "and only other hybrids work there. My mate Kiku owns the place, and my twin brother also works there with me. Even Francis worked there once. It's very fun!" He explained, grinning.

 

"In fact, you should visit me there sometime," he gave a wink to his flustered omega. Alfred knew Arthur would love it there. Maybe he could even help out sometime?

 

"S-sounds good..." Arthur said, already aware that once his alpha gets an idea in his head, there's no wrangling it out of him. 

 

Alfred stretched his arms and grabbed the menu. "Alright, what's on? I'm starving!" He exclaimed, but Arthur was already used to his partner's enormous appetite, despite only meeting him a few weeks ago. It was a wonder how he always seemed to be eating the greasiest foods but still not be overweight. 

 

Arthur supposed all the calories just went straight back out again in the form of energy. Man, his stamina was otherworldly...and that was a  _good_  thing in bed.

 

"Have you chosen yet?" Arthur asked, dragging his mind out the gutter and beating it to a pulp on the sidewalk. Alfred hummed, looked over the menu thrice more and then said yes.

 

Arthur proceeded to reach for the button, but suddenly Alfred whipped his arm out and slammed the button before Arthur could press it. Alfred laughed and Arthur harrumphed. 

 

"So childish," Arthur slyly commented. 

 

"Hey, I'm 19!  _Not_  a child," Alfred pouted. "Stupid old man," he added, but with a smile that he couldn't help but wear. 

 

"Actually, I'm only 23..." Arthur informed. " _Not_  old."

 

Before they could tease each other any further, Francis opened the door and walked in. He looked at Arthur and gasped. "Ah, it's been ages since I'd seen those ears, Arthur!" He swooned, reaching out to touch them. Arthur socked him in the balls.

 

"Ouch! Ugh, so unmanly, why did you have to hit  _there_..." He complained. Even  _Alfred_  had winced at this violent measure. 

 

They proceeded to order and he swiftly left the room, glaring at Arthur, who was smirking back. 

 

"Man, you are one  _feisty_  omega," Alfred commented. 

 

Arthur shot him a challenging look. "So?"

 

Alfeed just gave a cig grin in response. "I quite like it..." He said, voice husky. He knew how to fluster the omega, and it was always so cute to see. 

 

Just as predicted, Arthur was speechless, and glared out the window instead. Alfred followed his gaze to the massive city sprawled out beneath him. How had he not seen this before?

 

Alfred raced over to the massive window and pressed his face against the window. "Whoa..." He breathed, "...the view is awesome up here!" He commented in wonder.

 

"That's because you're a twat," Arthur muttered. But the view was great for Arthur as well, as his eyes were currently glued to the alphas delectable ass (complete with a wagging tail).

 

One of the alphas ears twitched backwards and he smirked at Arthur through the reflection on the window. "I heard that," he said. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to fight back a smile. Alfred went back to looking at the buildings sprawled beneath them. Neither tried to deny that Francis had a nice place.

 

Arthur decided to join Alfred at the window and admire the more... _proper..._ view. He would be lying if he didn't say he filled with national pride. It was dark out, so you could see the network of lights from the streets and buildings replace the stars that were not visible due to light pollution.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Alfred whispered, "Hey, we should go check out the roof, there would be an even greater view up there," 

 

"Are we allowed?" Arthur wondered out loud. 

 

"Probably not," Alfred grinned. "Come on, let's go!" He stood up and grabbed Arthur's hand. 

 

Arthur almost tripped as he got pulled along by the monstrosity that was Alfred's strength. "Wait!" He balked, ripping his hand away. "I need my hat." 

 

Arthur clumped his long floppy ears on top of his head and proceeded to put his very classy top hat on. Oh, so that's how he did it.

 

When he looked back at Alfred, the wolf ears and tail had disappeared. "Ready now?" Alfred asked again.

 

Arthur gave a curt nod and Alfred opened the door of their room, cautiously peeking out. "Alfred, what if Francis comes back with the food and  _we're_  not back?" Arthur worried, voice lowered. 

 

Alfred just shrugged and they both walked down the corridor. Alfred was muttering to himself, looking for the way up. "Now, if I remember right, the stairs should be  _here_..." He said, opening up one of the many doors.

 

To his delight, a wad of cold air hit them both and Alfred silently cheered. They quickly walked up the narrow stairs, closing the door behind them. 

 

The roof was mainly flat, with an iron fence around the edge. Of course, Alfred raced to the edge. He peered down and he could see the main restaurant's glass dome below them. 

 

"Have you been here before?" Arthur asked, looking around before joining Alfred at the edge. 

 

"Once or twice," Alfred simply answered. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me about Francis?" The omega pouted.

 

 "Forgot." Alfred grinned sheepishly. "But you have to admit, the place is nice..." He reasoned. Arthur silently agreed but decided to complain anyway.

 

He shivered. "Yeah, well... It's freezing..." He said, truthfully. He didn't know if being high up made the air temperature colder, but it certainly  _did_  feel cooler than before.

 

Alfred just smiled and pulled Arthur closer, so he could wrap an arm around his waist. "Better stay close to me, then," he reminded. Arthur would've smacked the alpha for being cheeky in  _another_  circumstance, but the other male's body temperature felt so nice on his own. 

 

Arthur relaxed into the embrace and shyly wrapped his own arm across his alphas back, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulders. 

 

Alfred inwardly swooned and gently turned around so they were face to face. His omega was slightly flushed, (from the cold, from the contact, who knows?) and he looked ravishing in that suit. Always so prim and proper but so cute and needy at times. 

 

Alfred leaned in to kiss him, and Arthur accepted without a thought. What was supposed to be a short, romantic kiss, quickly turned into a make-out session. 

 

Until the rain started, that is. "Bollocks," Arthur cursed, as they were forced to break apart and dash to the stairs, where there was shelter.

 

The rain hit hard, and although they were a little damp, they had avoided getting soaked. 

 

"Phew," Alfred said. "We should probably head back."

 

He opened the door cautiously, for they still weren't sure if going on the roof was permitted, but no one was in the corridor.

 

So they swiftly jogged back to their room. 

 

Arthur took off his hat and his bunny ears flopped back down. Alfred also preferred to have his animal ears out because his hearing was much, much better. That way he could...hear if someone was coming down the corridor.

 

Alfred looked at Arthur, giving a coy look. "Well?" He said. "Shall we continue where we left off?" 

 

Like the impatient person he was, Alfred didn't wait for a proper reply and tackled Arthur to the ground. His omegas scent was enough of an answer. Arthur got his bearings just in time and avoided hitting his head on the ground, resting on his elbows. 

 

They looked at at each other in the eye for a second, both having a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

 

Arthur leaned up to press their lips together in a heated kiss, probably a _bit_ too heated for a first date. However, before they could continue any farther, Alfred picked up footsteps coming from outside and he broke away, ears alert and swivelling towards the sound. Arthur could hear the footsteps too, and they quickly looked at each other in alarm before scrambling to get up and sitting back down at the table.

 

Just as they got there, Francis opened the door and came with two plates of delicious looking food. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and set the plates down. "Dinner is served, my darlings."

 

He stood back and admired his handiwork, but he couldn't help but feel a little suspicious at the couple sitting innocently before him.

 

"Yum! Looks good, Francis!" Alfred exclaimed, licking his lips, oblivious to the suspicious atmosphere hanging around Francis. Arthur nodded in approval, and Francis shook his head clear and made his way back out.

 

"Enjoy!" He said.

 

However, he stopped at the door and looked back. "Oh, and you two..." He added, "Don't have sex in here, please."

 

Alfred choked on his first bite. "Fuck you, Francis!" He yelled, as the long haired alpha closed the door. They were both blushing now. "Damn it," Alfred said, pouting a little. 

 

However, he _was_ hungry, so he dug into his meal with impressive speed. Arthur ate slowly and quietly, and the sexual tension between them was so thick in the air you could practically _see_ it.

 

Alfred finished almost instantly, giving a sigh and leaning back, patting his tummy. "That was good!" He exclaimed, content with his meal. 

 

Arthur shifted in his seat. "You eat...incredibly fast," he commented, still chewing his way through his. 

 

Alfred flashed a toothy grin. "Don't think any prey like you would stand a chance, huh?" He boldly said.

 

Arthur froze, halfway through his mouthful of food before he haistily swallowed it. "Don't joke about that, git!" He complained, refusing to look at him in the eye. 

 

Alfred just chuckled and then settled on watching Arthur eat. The omega looked a little frazzled and was quickly but daintily chewing his way through his smaller meal.

 

His little tongue peeked out to lick a bit of sauce that got on his cheek, and even something as innocent as that sent a shiver down Alfred's spine. That's it, Alfred couldn't hold it back any more. 

 

"Arthur..." Alfred said. "I'm hard."

 

Arthur chocked on his food and almost spit it out. "What the hell?" He said. They stared at each other for a bit, both being red in the face.

 

Then, putting his fork down, he looked back at the alpha in a much unexpected, seductive way. 

 

The smell of aroused omega joined his own.

 

"Well, what can I do about it? Francis said no sex." He reminded, and took a drink of water. Alfred hummed and thought for a bit.

 

"Well..."

 

"He didn't say anything about _blowjobs_..." He trailed off.

 

"And I'm still hungry."

 

Oh god.

 

Alfred swiftly ducked under the table and nuzzled Arthur's crotch. He could feel a growing bulge there. Arthur breathed in sharply and squirmed in his seat.

 

"I'll have my dessert, then you can have yours..." Alfred said, fittingly appropriate for the the situation. 

 

Alfred proceeded to undo the buttons on Arthur's black pants, and he got to work pleasuring his omega. Alfred was determined to milk every last drop of the white fluid out of his keening omega, so he put in extra effort to pleasure his mate.

 

It felt like it had been so long, if only a little less than a week. 

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, Francis was behind the front desk on the first floor. It was about time to close up, and there was only one group of guests he was waiting on. What was taking them so long? 

 

He sighed and walked inside a different room and opened up his laptop. There were security cameras for a reason, after all. He quickly brought up the list of rooms and clicked the one they were in. 

 

He narrowed his eyes as he brought it to full screen.  _Oh no. Don't tell me they're..._

 

Alfred had cornered the omega and it looked like said omega was sucking his alpha off.

 

Lucky Alfred. 

 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose as he swiftly stood up, ready to give the couple a right scolding. He also made a mental note to go through the footage later and save it.

 

\---

 

They had moved from the table to the corner, and now Arthur was returning the favour, not minding one bit. It was honestly the best... _dessert..._ ever. Not to mention it was free.

 

Alfred was using all his self control not to ram into Arthur's mouth, because even though it felt so good, he didn't want to hurt him.

 

Suddenly, the door flew open and in stepped an angry Francis. Arthur quickly removed his mouth and Alfred whipped his head around. "You two! I don't want any of  _this_ ," he gestured to what they were doing, "in my establishment!" He yelled, marching up towards them.

 

Alfred quickly scrambled to do up his pants and Arthur stood up, embarrassed they had been caught. "Arthur, I have a good idea," Alfred said, raising his hands in a surrender to the fast approaching Francis. 

 

"What?" He said. 

 

"Run!"

 

Just like that, he dashed past Francis with Alfred following close behind. He quickly remembered his coat and Arthur's hat, and he whisked them away before they left them behind. 

 

Arthur swiftly picked up a tie that belonged to Alfred that had been strewn on the floor and continued running out the room and to the elevator. Their speed was honestly incredible.

 

They both dashed inside the elevator and furiously pressed the down arrow, as Francis was chasing them down the corridor.

 

Just before he could make it inside, the doors closed. They both let a sigh of relief.

 

"Hooly shit, dude," Alfred laughed. 

 

"Indeed," Arthur panted.

 

"We goin' to my place or yours?" He asked

 

"Yours," Arthur said, as the doors reopened again.  They dashed out and ran to the car. Luckily, there was no one else in the restaurant.

 

Arthur followed Alfred to his extremely flashy car and hopped in the passenger seat.

 

Once they were inside and the doors were shut, they waited until they regained their breath before Alfred put the engine on. 

 

He drove off, and started heading towards the motorway. Hopefully there were no holdups this time. 

 

After a single minute of driving, Alfred started squirming in his seat. 

 

Arthur glanced at the alpha and had the instinct to look downwards. Yep, he was still hard.

 

"Alfred...pull over," Arthur leaned over and whispered in his ear, as he brushed the alphas crotch with his hand.

 

Alfred moaned and determinedly kept his eyes peeled to the road. "...can't" he managed out. "We're on the motorway already." He explained.

 

Arthur gave a disappointed pout, something he rarely did, and shifted back to his seat. 

 

"Aww, don't be like that, babe, I promise I'll fuck you into the _wall_ once we get home..." He promised, causing Arthur to blush and squirm in anticipation. 

 

Although their first date didn't end up being as innocent and romantic as hoped, both had an excellent time. And although he wasn't the one to usually love sweet things, Arthur had _two_ desserts that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ain’t got time for editing, sorry for mistakes ;-;  
> Edit: I EDITED IT 12/02/16  
> Planning about 5-6 chapters in total, cuz i love this AU  
> I'll probably draw more art too~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred manages to drag Arthur to a party, and alcohol gets involved. He also introduces Arthur to many of his friends.

This.

 

It had certainly been a while since Arthur had found himself surrounded in a situation like this. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because he couldn't say 'no' do his cheeky blond boyfriend.

 

There was chaos all around him, and it's not like he didn't exactly fit in, (believe me, once a little alcohol was in Arthur's system, he could handle anything), it's just that he had already lost Alfred within 10 minutes of arriving.

 

This was a place where he had only heard rumours and plain old stories about. 

 

"The Marshwood Mansion" was where he currently was, and in case you haven't figured out yet, he is in the middle of a party. Yes, a party, similar events that teenagers go to instead of studying or making use of their time. Even though most of the people, or should I say  _animals,_ here, appeared to be adults, they were not really acting very maturely...

 

This wondrous place was owned by some Austrian aristocrat, (if there was such a thing in this century), and he was here because one of Alfred's (German) friends knew the guy, and thus had been invited to come.

 

Although Arthur had yet to meet the owner, he definitely respected him already. To throw a party in such a delicate and beautiful place must've taken a LOT of convincing. Unless his conjured mental image of him had been wrong from the start.

 

So, 10 minutes since he arrived it was, he had taken  _only_  1 shot and was currently looking for his boyfriend. There were certainly more alphas then omegas here, and the absence of his mate was making him jittery and anxious. 

 

He only came for the free drinks, really, and didn't want anything bad to come from this visit. Unlike Alfred, who only wanted to bring him along to meet his other friends and have a good time, naturally.

 

As well as the lack of omegas, a fair few here were a hybrid, and most looked and smelled to be predators. There were animals ranging from mouse to bear.

 

The room they were in was not unlike a ballroom, with a chandelier hanging from a very high ceiling, and with two giant staircases leading to the right and left at the back. This place had indoor balconies, too, and there were people scattered everywhere. Alfred had taken a great interest in the indoor balconies when arriving, probably more excited than he should've been. They were pretty nice, Arthur had to admit. There was a table with drinks off to one side, and barstools for them to use. Things were hard to make out because of the thick crowd. 

 

Suddenly, someone came up behind him and gave a crunching hug. Arthur nearly shrieked.

 

"There you are! Come on, I gotta introduce you to some people!" an enthusiastic, brash, familiar voice said. Namely, Alfred.

 

Where on earth did he come from? Arthur peeled the hands off his waist and turned around, glaring, ready to sock his mate in the balls, but thankfully for Alfred's nuts he got the message. He quickly raised his hands in surrender and apologised. "Sorry for scaring you!" he quickly got out. Arthur just folded his arms and harrumphed. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Come on! I don't wanna lose you again." Alfred told him.

 

"You're the one that left me behind, idiot," he muttered, as he then began walking behind Alfred, holding his hand.

 

Arthur was really agile, so while he was dodging his way through everyone and generally avoiding any kind of contact, Alfred was more...ploughing his way through. Well, moving through the sea of people much less gracefully, anyway.

 

"Where are you...we going?" Arthur spoke loudly above all the noise, as Alfred pulled his arm along.  Alfred obviously didn't hear, because he didn't answer. Arthur pouted and decided he didn't like crowds.

 

With one final yank, Arthur was pulled and practically crashed into Alfred, who suddenly stopped. 

 

While Arthur spluttered and rubbed his head, a familiar voice exclaimed, "Hey, Alfred, you made it! And oh lord, I can't believe it! So you weren't lying, Francis! Alfred actually managed to crack eyebrows?!?" 

 

Ignoring the terrible nickname that was quite obviously directed at him, Arthur whipped his head up to have his eyes meet with another canine, his old friend Gilbert. 

 

"Oui, Gilbert, I don't believe I have seen a greater miracle..." Francis said, who was standing beside Alfred. He naturally had a glass of wine in his hand. 

 

"Long time no see, Arthur," a cheerful Spanish voice added, while Arthur collected himself from a state of shock. He would never admit it, but he was ever so happy to see his old trio of friends again. 

 

Antonio had grown so much since Arthur had last seen him (namely, teenage years), but Arthur had ran into Gilbert once or twice thereafter. And of course, he visited Francis's restaurant not long ago. 

 

The Spaniard's animal genetics were really unusual, and Arthur remembered some forest hybrids, including himself, used to tease him for it. Of course, he was highly ashamed for that now, but because of this they had always used to fight. Not quite as much as Francis, though. Antonio's DNA was combined with a mouse's, Arthur remembered that the experimenters failed so badly with him.

 

Kind of like Arthur's problems, but more drastic.  Antonio can barely hold his mouse ears for long, let alone change into one. He looked nothing like a mouse, and being an alpha, was very muscular and with broad shoulders and tanned skin. He had a cute face shape, but that was about all the resemblance he had. 

 

Gilbert was a husky, and Arthur thought it suited him perfectly. Like, his personality was heavily influenced by his animal behaviours. Like many hybrids in the 1st generation, he also had a bit of trouble maintaining his animal form, but at least he wasn't permanently stuck with bunny ears like Arthur was. 

 

Francis was part of the feline family, a cat devoted to all things beautiful. unlike the others, he was a lucky subject, because he had little to no trouble with switching from his cat form to completely human. 

 

This trio of friends were all alphas, something which...didn't really matter when they were young. Surprisingly.

 

In childhood, although Arthur was the only omega in this group of friends, he still joined in with their alpha activities, and everyone pretty much accepted him as one (partly because they would get a right punch if they didn't).

 

However, back to the present, Arthur felt like he knew them all well enough to take down his wall of politeness that he put up when dealing with strangers. "You guys smell just as disgusting as I remember," Arthur greeted, looking at each one in the eye and grinning, a face reserved solely for challenges, the bedroom, or insulting people,  _or_  winning an argument (or even getting flat out drunk with friends).

 

"And your eyebrows are just as big," Antonio grinned back, smacking him on the shoulder. Alfred in the meantime had started up a conversation with Francis. "Wow, Artie, you're still stuck with those ears, huh?" Gilbert asked, stroking one of them. 

 

"Yes, unfortunately," he groaned, swatting his hand away. Why? Why must they all touch his ears?

 

"But they're so cute! How is that bad?" Antonio piped up, with genuine curiously. 

 

"Well, they're  _annoying_ ," Arthur swiftly reasoned, completely true.  

 

"Hey, do you guys wanna go get pissed drunk? Like old times?" Gilbert suddenly asked. In hearing this, Alfred's wolf ears flicked to those words and wisely stepped in. Francis joined back in too. 

 

"Wait," Alfred said. "I know how you guys get when you’re drunk," he began, gesturing at Antonio and Gilbert, "I mean, I haven't seen Arthur drunk yet, but the nights only just started, and there are other people I want you to meet!" 

 

Francis ran his fingers though his silky blond hair, "Ah, Alfred, I can assure you Arthur is worse than those two combined when he's wasted." He turned to face the group. "I'm with Alfred on this, I don't want to be driving your asses home." 

 

Alfred nodded and Arthur folded his arms. "Fine," he quipped. Gilbert pouted, but his tail was still wagging. "Aw, another time, then," Antonio promised, as Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder for balance as he looked over the crowd. His face lit up as he found someone, but Arthur didn't bother to see who because even at his tallest, he couldn't see over the crowd. You see, if he was capable of ridding his ears, or, well, all bunny aspects of himself, then he would probably grow an inch or two taller. He briefly wondered if Antonio got rid of his mouse genetics, if he would grow even taller. 

 

"Alright, see you guys around," Alfred said, and Arthur waved goodbye before being whisked away. Alfred was clearly determined to search of someone else to proudly introduce his omega to. Arthur hoped it was someone he didn't already know. For reasons.

 

The bunny managed to keep up with the wolf this time, not really wanting a repeat of his arm nearly being ripped off. Then, Alfred suddenly stopped again, but this time Arthur was fully alert and was careful not to run into him. 

 

Alfred looked puzzled for a moment but then resumed pulling Arthur back along. This time, they both escaped the crowd, and the wolf spotted a small black haired man chatting with a taller man with long brown hair. Arthur could tell the taller man was a hybrid, cat, it looked like, but the smaller man either didn't have his ears out or wasn't a hybrid. Arthur couldn't tell because the scents were getting mixed up. Yeah, he really disliked crowds.

 

The smaller man turned and spotted the couple walking towards them, and he greeted them with a small smile and a wave. 

 

“Holy crap, Kiku! You like, never drink!” Alfred exclaimed, when he got near enough to hold a conversation. The man, namely Kiku, glanced down at his drink and looked back up at Alfred.

 

“I thought I would try it tonight…” he said.

 

Arthur, in the meantime, would forever deny he was hiding behind Alfred. Although he could tell Kiku was an omega, the cat standing next to him was certainly _not_. He was tall and muscular, making Arthur feel quite small.

 

Alfred just shook his head. “You work as a bartender, and you don’t drink?” he tutted, a look of confusion on his face. The alpha cat who was there decided he wouldn’t partake in this conversation and changed into a cat, rubbing himself against Kiku’s legs. “Anyway!” Alfred exclaimed, in his brash voice.

 

“Arthur, this is my boss, Kiku,” he introduced, “and the cat there is one of my colleagues, Heracles,” he explained, proudly.

 

Arthur and Kiku exchanged a look that said that they were very compatible because they both have to put up with the American on a daily basis. For once, the atmosphere created when meeting someone new was comfortable and not awkward.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kiku,” Arthur said, in that surprisingly deep voice that he possessed, while Kiku shyly extended his hand and nodded. To meet Kiku was like a refreshment to Arthur. Finally, a polite, conceited, sensible person. Or was he a person? Arthur couldn’t tell.

 

Heracles meowed and looked up at Arthur. Although he had been huge before, his cat form was rather cute. He couldn't resist. The omega stared back before picking him up and stroking him, earning a soft purr from the cat. Alfred stared at them both with his mouth agape before whisking Heracles away and placing him back on the floor. He wasn’t risking _anything_.

 

Kiku looked on with amusement as Heracles changed back to his hybrid form, this time sitting on the floor. He still hadn’t said anything yet, but his scent and tail both showed Alfred he was amused. Arthur pondered the extent of Kiku's and Heracles's relationship, because they were both very quiet and calm people.

 

It was a little strange to Arthur that Kiku, a quiet, reserved omega, was the boss of all these alphas. But he didn’t know the man well enough to judge anything yet. “You guys want any drinks?” Heracles said, his tone of voice lazy, as he slowly stood up, his green eyes looking content.

 

Alfred shook his head and Arthur opened his mouth to say yes, but Alfred quickly clapped his hand over said mouth, gripping it, and then moving it back and forth so it looked like he was saying no. _You’ll ruin your image, Arthur, drinks should be the last stop of the night._ Alfred wisely reminded him.

 

Heracles just shrugged. “Oh ok, I’ll just grab some more for Kiku and I, then,” he shuffled off. Kiku gazed after him, then turned back to face Alfred and Arthur. The black-haired man decided to play ‘the embarrassing parent’. “Alfred talks about you a lot,” Kiku told Arthur with a smile, causing the wolf to flail and blush.

 

“Oh?” Arthur said, interest piqued.

 

“Kiku, no!” Alfred whined. (Outside the bedroom, Alfred acted very childish). Ignoring Alfred, Kiku added, “You should come by Alfred’s workplace, sometime,” he suggested, and Alfred stopped whining, his face changing to a happier expression.

 

“Ah, sure! If that’s alright,” Arthur replied, knowing it would make Alfred happy. Not to mention it would be an interesting experience. “Thanks so much, dude!” Alfred grinned at his boss, giving the thumbs up. They sure were good friends, considering their different work status.

 

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Oh, 9 pm already?" Alfred wondered. "I can't believe I haven't had any drinks yet..." Arthur muttered.

 

"You're doing well, honey," Alfred grinned at him putting his phone back into his pocket. "I just need to see my brother...Then you may indulge."

 

"Oh, if you're looking for Matthew, I saw him over there," Kiku told him, pointing to the right of him.

 

"Really? Thanks man, I'll see you later then," Alfred saluted, heading off and dragging Arthur with him, who just managed to mutter a goodbye before being whisked away. Kiku waved and stared after them with amusement, as if he knew _everything_ that had happened between them. He was pretty perceptive, after all.

 

“Alfred, do you mind giving a warning _before_ tearing my shoulders from their sockets?!?” Arthur scolded, annoyed with his alpha’s monstrous strength.

 

“What?” Alfred yelled, as they were back in the crowd, and it was noisy again. “Oh, never mind,” Arthur grumbled.

 

There was also a question that had been bugging Arthur for a while.

 

“Um, is Kiku a hybrid?” Arthur tried again. Although the guy was very nice, Arthur got the feeling he was hiding many things. Not _bad_ things, just… _things_. And Arthur respected that.

 

“Yeah, he’s an omega fox,” Alfred yelled back. Cheeky bastard, why could he hear perfectly well _now_ and not when Arthur was complaining? Arthur stayed silent after that.

 

Well, who knows who the already-done-with-this-shit rabbit would be meeting next?

 

The wonder was short-lived, though, as Arthur spotted a blonde head with cat ears up ahead. He turned to face them just in time. “There you are, Mattie! And...we meet again, Francis!” Alfred exclaimed, chuckling, as he greeted and stood beside another wolf who looked _exactly_ like Alfred. His scent was different, though, and he smelled to be an omega.

 

“’Allo Alfred, and Eyebrows,” Francis said, nodding at each respectively. Francis _just_ managed to block a punch Arthur threw at his face. While Arthur was seething, Francis was laughing. “Arthur, this is my twin brother Matthew,” Alfred said, voice loud so as to speak above the noise. The ambient room chatter wasn't that loud, but it was still hard to hear. Arthur was just glad they weren't playing any really loud music. 

 

“Hello, Arthur,” Matthew said, shaking hands. “Have we met before? You look familiar…” he said, his voice soft and timid. (It was honestly quite hard to hear above the noise). Arthur tilted his head to the side and thought. “I don’t think so…?”

 

“Hmm, whoops” Matthew apologised, to which Arthur assured it was okay. Alfred was about to add something else, but then; “Beautiful, isn’t he?” Francis interjected, gazing at Matthew fondly. Matthew blushed and Alfred growled. “Francis! How many times do I have to tell you, _don’t_ hit on my brother when I’m around!” He angrily reminded. Then, voice turning softer, said, “Don’t worry, Matt, I’ll save you from that French bastard.”

 

Francis poked his tongue out as Alfred stepped in front of Matthew. They shared a heated glare, but eventually Francis sighed and looked down at his glass.

 

“Oh, dear, I’m out of wine.” Then turning to leave, added, “See you later, mon amour,” directed at Matthew, complete with a wink.

 

“Hooray, he’s gone,” Arthur muttered under his breath, while the other two burst into an argument.

 

 “Alfred, there’s no need for that, Francis isn’t a bad person!” Matthew pleaded, probably not for the first time. Alfred just gave an exasperated look and folded his arms. “Nu-uh. Not while I’m around.” And that trail of topic ended. Then there was a comfortable silence as Alfred yawned.

 

“So are you to together, or…?” Matthew asked both of them. He didn’t want to be rude by making assumptions. “Indeed we are!” Alfred immediately replied, his usual grin back on his face.

 

Matthew smiled, a little deviousness snaking onto his face, something that rarely happened. “Make sure you treat Arthur well, ok?” Matthew warned, catching Alfred off guard.

 

“Hey! You should be saying that to him, not me!” Alfred pointed out. Matthew laughed and ignored him. “I’m off to get my first drink of the night, see you later,” he said, turning around and taking his leave.

 

“Stupid brother,” Alfred muttered after him. Well, even though they looked similar, they turned out to be complete opposites. Alfred glared after him for a bit, then looked around him for anyone else he recognised.

 

“So…uhm, who else should I introduce you to…” he wondered out loud, scanning the top of the crowd again.

 

And soon enough, once again Alfred was dragging Arthur away. This time, Arthur wrangled out of his grip. “I can follow you myself, ok?” He reminded, angrily. Alfred turned around and stuck his tongue out at Arthur, a childish taunt that he would probably never get out of.

 

“Hey! Al! Over here!” A voice belonging to a certain Albino yelled. Alfred’s wolf ears flicked in that direction and they eventually found Gilbert, grinning at them, who had his arm around someone Arthur didn’t recognise. He looked irritated at Gilbert and was probably uncomfortable from having his personal space breached.

 

However, they both held huge beers in their hand, which Arthur appreciated. “What’s going on, Gilbert?” Alfred greeted. Then, noticing the huge beers they were both holding, looked in astonishment. “Man, you guys are going to die tomorrow. Possibly even the day after as well.” He commented, but with respect.

 

Gilbert waved him off. “This is nothing, just another drinking contest with this lad here,” he explained, motioning to the other man standing next to him. He smelled to be an omega, and had a brown hair colour which verged on the point of purple, and with eyes a similar colour.

 

“I have a name, you imbecile,” He reminded Gilbert. Said German took a huge swig of beer and laughed it off. “Yeah yeah, little master. Alfred, Arthur, I figured you should probably meet the owner of the mansion, Roderich, here.”

Although Arthur could tell he was an omega, he had quite a firm handshake as he shook both his and Alfred’s hand with his own non-beer-occupying one. “I hope you enjoy your time here, but I swear to god, if you break anything, _you_ _WILL_ be cleaning up. And paying.” The omega, Roderich, told them sternly.

 

Alfred grinned at him. “Hey, no sweat! We’re all adults, right?” he reassured, so Roderich proceeded to take a drink. So far it appeared that he was still sober. But then again, he didn’t know much about the man.

 

“Hey, Gil, I brought you more dr-” a deep, serious voice said. “Oh, Hello Alfred,” he said, realising that they were there.

 

They both turned to look at a huge (muscular) alpha dog, with blonde hair and blue eyes. “Thanks, brudder,” Gilbert said, finishing off his glass with impressive speed and then taking another.

 

“Hi, Ludwig,” Alfred greeted, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

 

“It’s been awhile, Ludwig,” Arthur greeted. The German grunted in response.

 

“Hey, you two already know each other, that’s great!” Gilbert slurred. Arthur and Ludwig exchanged a serious but respectful glance.

 

The history between them was not the best, as the fights they had were serious. But that had cleared up and were good friends again, both respecting the other.

 

“Would you like anything, you two?” Ludwig asked, in that voice heavy with a German accent. “We’re okay for now,” Alfred quickly butted in before Arthur could say anything. Okay, if this happened once more, Arthur was going to get a drink no matter _what_ his mate said.

 

Just then, Roderich took the remaining glass of beer from the German, replacing it with his own, empty one. As Ludwig turned to go, a bubbly brown-haired rabbit bounded up to him, chatting excitedly. Arthur watched as they left.

 

“That was Lud’s mate you just saw,” Alfred answered the unspoken question in Arthur’s mind. Arthur nodded in approval. “Good for him.”

 

“Ugh, Feli is so cute, right?” Gilbert slurred. Looks like the alcohol was kicking in for him. Alfred shrugged while Arthur agreed. Roderich appeared to be holding his bearings pretty well, but he suddenly swayed into the Prussian, who blushed and quickly pushed him away. “Get _off_ me, I don’t want you to vomit all over me,” Gilbert whined. Arthur suggested they sit down, but each refused with the reason, “I’m _not_ drunk yet.”

 

As they watched on awkwardly, just _anticipating_ for an accident to happen, Arthur thought it would probably be good to leave about now, and luckily Alfred was thinking the same. “Right, uh...we should go now, see you two around!” Alfred quickly laughed, and Gilbert grinned and saluted after him.

 

As they walked back through the crowd, Alfred commented, “You know, that was my first time meeting Roderich, too,” to which Arthur felt slightly less left out about. Alfred squeezed his hand in affection.

 

“Where are we going now?” Arthur asked, shifting in anticipation for drinks.

 

Alfred turned around and grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth complete with sharp canines. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll let you choose this time.”

 

Arthur paused to regain his composure from Alfred’s southern accent, then made a beeline for the free drinks.

 

\---

 

A couple of shots later for Arthur, he was all emotions and no logic. And not to mention _all_ over Alfred. He wasn’t completely drunk yet, I mean, he’s not _really_ a lightweight, but he has certainly had enough to make his brain hum with fuzziness and incoherent thoughts. The omega was currently explaining to his mate how he was once a dancer in his, well, _younger_ youth. Desperate times had called for desperate measures.

 

Arthur currently was straddling his alpha’s hips and rocking them side to side, while said alpha was seated in his barstool which Arthur had demanded he make shorter. Alfred had all too easily accepted the omega’s offer for a lap dance, knowing that he would never do such a thing while sober. Not to mention it was pretty good, considering he was under the influence of alcohol.

 

It was pretty entertaining for Alfred, it was sexy yet hilarious at the same time. A couple of people had looked over with amused faces, including the lady serving the drinks. She gave Alfred an approving look which said 'Nice mate you have there.'

 

Yes, Arthur did it all, from twerking to twirling around his chair. Alfred had gotten his phone out to record, sometime a ways through. A pretty wise move. Then, after some time, Arthur finally finished, with a seductive smirk on his face. A couple of people around them clapped, and he sat down and requested another couple of shots.

 

“Wow Arthur, I never would’ve guessed this side of you,” the alpha remarked, wholly impressed (and who would certainly remember this night forever, even if Arthur didn’t).

 

Alfred wasn’t expecting him to.

 

After a couple more minutes of great banter, Arthur had tried to get the American to drink, but with no avail, since Alfred was the one driving them home. It was 11:50, and Alfred was still wide awake, and he didn’t want any alcohol to ruin that. Arthur was silent for a bit, twirling the next shot in his glass.

 

Alfred glanced over. “Are you alright? Not gonna puke or anything?” He checked, because that would be a nightmare. Arthur tersely shook his head. Then, he leaned over and whispered in Alfred’s ear;

 

“Hey, wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?” he breathed, like he was inviting the alpha for a dance. Alfred tensed up and pushed Arthur away. He would probably be mad if Alfred ‘took advantage’ of him while drunk.

 

“I-I don’t think that would be a good id-whoa, wait a sec Arthur!” Alfred tried reasoning. But Arthur didn’t hear, he just dragged Alfred off the stool and headed off in the direction of the bathroom, which they had carefully noted the direction of earlier. It was down a corridor, and thankfully there appeared to be no one around.

 

“Arthur, you’re drunk. We can’t do th-”

 

He opened the bathroom door with impressive speed. There was some French cursing and a toilet roll thrown at Arthur’s face. Alfred just managed to get a glimpse of Matthew splayed out on the bench with sinks and Francis bent over him. Oh. _Oh_.

 

Arthur shut it just as quickly as he opened it.

 

\---

 

“Hmmph, serves them right,” Francis muttered, as Matthew whined.

 

So they resumed what they were doing.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Arthur had a splitting headache and Alfred had a good laugh at Arthur’s embarrassment to the video of his lap dance. When Alfred told him it was cute the omega got even more flustered. He nearly decked the phone out of Alfred’s hand and so demanded he delete it, which the alpha compiled.

 

But don’t worry, little did Arthur know, he had saved it on his laptop earlier. I mean come on, it was actually really sexy.

 

Needless to say, Arthur refused to come out from under the sheets all day.  He couldn’t deal with the embarrassment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter packed with info, sorry guys
> 
> I hope you like it, but i'm sorry (o v o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee it's sexy waiter outfit time!!

“Alfred, what on earth is this?” our cute British omega called, befuddled at the item of clothing he was holding. Or rather, the _lack_ of clothing. He was kindly doing both their laundry, while Alfred was staying at his house. Arthur’s house was spotless, and quite large for a house in London, and unlike Alfred’s it was much more _traditional_ looking and cosy.

The alpha moved his headphones so they were resting around his neck. “What?” he called back. Arthur sighed and walked into the room where Alfred was playing video games.

“Don’t put tea towels in with your laundry,” he scolded, waving the black cloth from around the corner. Alfred glanced back before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at the screen.

“It’s not a tea towel…” he explained, “It’s my work uniform.”

Arthur stared, befuddled. “…I though you worked part-time at a café?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“…where’s the rest of your uniform?”

“That’s it.”

“…”

Arthur glanced back at the cloth and then to the back of Alfred’s head. “This will cover, like, _half_ of your bloody _knob_ ,” the omega deadpanned.

Alfred laughed and looked back at his omega again. “Wanna see me wear it?” He grinned, cheekily.

“Not really, I’m just trying to comprehend how a prestigious café’s waiters wear _these_ ,” he quipped, trailing back to the laundry to do the rest of the washing. Alfred dumped his controller and headphones on the ground, stood up, and followed Arthur to the next room.

“I already told you, it’s a _special_ café,” Alfred mused. “You’ll see what I mean tomorrow, alright?” They had discussed the idea before, Arthur coming along to Alfred’s job.

Said alpha actually wanted to work in the science realm; a physicist, to be exact, but this particular part time job was more interesting than his past ones (Mcd*nalds). Arthur was tagging along, because he was truly curious, and they had decided that with his ears it would be easier to blend in if he _worked_ there instead of being a customer for a day.

Alfred's studies would begin soon, so he was cramming in his job now. Another reason he had stuck with this place was because his friend, Kiku, was actually the manager.

Arthur paused folding another item of clothing. “Wait…do _I_   have to wear one of them?” he looked back, panicked.

Alfred obnoxiously cracked his neck, causing Arthur to wince and then hummed.

“It would be preferable,” he winked, “but of course you don’t have to. You have no experience with waitressing at all, right?”

“Uhh, not really.”

“This should be interesting, then.”

“Wearing an outfit like this is probably more difficult than catering, in my opinion,” Arthur snorted. And the two combined, well…

Alfred chucked a folded up shirt on his pile then slid behind Arthur, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Why? There ain’t anything to be ashamed of…” he cooed.

Arthur craned his neck around, inwardly groaning at his use of the word ‘ain’t’ but melting from his accent. He looked at Alfred, their eye contact a mix of innocence and lust, as Alfred gently touched his hands up and down Arthur’s torso.

The omega presented his back to him so Alfred wouldn’t see his red face.

“Do you mind?” he muttered, but made no attempts to remove the hands. It felt really nice, in the relaxing sort of way. In fact, he could really do with a massage right now. “Anyway, it’s in public. I don’t understand how you can wear something like that on a regular basis.”

Alfred shrugged and shifted his hands more so towards Arthur’s back. “It was embarrassing at first, but once you get used to it, it’s really fun.” he reassured.

Arthur scoffed, “I don’t see how strutting about naked in public is _fun_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” the wolf chucked. “But you were a _dancer_ once in your life. I _saw_   you have an outfit stashed away at the back of your closet that is really similar to mine.”

Arthur tensed up immediately, certainly not expecting this response. “Shit,” he breathed. “Wait. Why were you in my closet?”

Now it was Alfred’s turn to freeze.

“Ah…well, uh, you see…when you were out last night, I used some of your clothes as comfort…you know…I was feeling a bit fidgety without your scent…” The alpha confessed, speaking way too fast.

 The night prior, Arthur had to be at a meeting, leaving Alfred alone until about 10:00 when it finished.

Arthur flushed and shook his head in disbelievement. “Really?” he glanced back at his mate.

Alfred grinned sheepishly, “You’re not mad, are you?” he quietly asked.

“Not really,” the omega mused. He was mostly just trying to contain his happiness that Alfred had actually missed him.

There was a short, content silence as Alfred took the pile that was his clothes and they both walked to the bedroom. He stuffed them in his bag, for now, but both had a sneaking suspicion that they should probably just leave clothes at the other’s house since they visited each other fairly often. They were mated, after all.

“Anyway, I’m still not entirely sure about that outfit…” Arthur started up again.

Said outfit, the required uniform at Kiku’s place, was a black wrap-around that was cut just below halfway up the thigh. It had a gap in the back for Alfred’s tail, but not everyone who worked there was a wolf.

Alfred sighed and pouted at Arthur. “Come on…what’s your problem?” he demanded.

The bunny stiffened, and gave him the silent treatment. Alfred narrowed his eyes and playfully picked the omega up and over his shoulders, causing him to cry out in surprise. “Ah…hey! Stop it!” He tried telling his off, but Alfred just shook his head sternly.

“You’re not coming down until you tell me.”

Arthur slumped and sighed, defeated.

“W-well…let’s say I don’t…I…it’s…just making me a bit… _indignant_ …or maybe _fidgety_ is a better word, that other people get to see you in something like that.” He breathed out, stuttering a bit. “Also, I can barely breathe! Watch your strength!” he wheezed out.

Alfred released him a bit and adjusted his glasses which were beginning to slip off. “…I don’t know what indignant means, but I get the feeling that you’re jealous, right?”

Arthur fidgeted and nodded.

Alfred gently put him down and embraced his mate who thankfully wasn't too mad at the way Alfred got him to confess. Or maybe he was just too dizzy to collect his bearings.

“Oh my god, you’re _too_ cute, Arthur!” he exclaimed, “I’ll make sure that you meet _everyone_ and know _everything_ so you won’t feel like that!”

He gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek and Arthur just accepted. He was honestly too worn out to deal with his adorable mate right now. He had been up early, writing, then he did groceries and laundry. He was supposed to clean the house, too, but he hadn't gotten to that yet.

Arthur stretched and yawned. “I want a nap, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be exhausting…” he told Alfred, who knew all too well how cranky he could get when tired.

Arthur promptly walked out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the couch where Alfred was playing video games earlier.

“Hey, wait up, Artie! Don’t tell me you’re gonna nap on the couch!” He complained.

“Well, if you keep talking I’ll have a hard time napping…” Arthur blatantly pointed out.

“I’m still using the couch! Can’t you use the bed?” The wolf reasoned. He followed close behind Arthur, and once they reached the couch, they both stopped and challenged each other. It was short-lived, though.

“Fine.” Arthur coldly said, too tired to care.

He started to head off, but Alfred caught on quickly and grabbed his arm.

“Look, do you want me to leave or stay?” He asked, a bit annoyed.

Alfred blushed and silently guided the omega into a hug, then they both toppled onto the couch.

“Why can’t we both use the couch?” Alfred asked.

Arthur finally looked content and gave the wolf a kiss on the neck as approval. It was always at the strangest times when Alfred appeared intelligent.

The omega woke up a little sore from his nap (which consisted of laying on top of Alfred), but it was worth it.

\---

The next day, Arthur found himself a little nervous as he and Alfred headed off to his workplace. He had since learned that the café was called The Fox, a somewhat suitable name as Arthur recollected something about Kiku being a fox.

He wasn't only worried about the outfit, though. The best way to describe it was a themed restaurant, something he only though existed in Japan. But nonetheless, it appeared one had sprung up in London somehow, and all the waiters and waitresses who worked there were hybrids. So not only was the outfit minimal, but their ears and tails had to be out, too. It’s what apparently appealed to the public.

Arthur just hoped that the general public were not as bright as they _could_ be. It’s amazing that everyone apparently just assumes the ears and tails are fake.

He was also worried that he could end up being a bit of a burden, but Kiku had assured him it was fine.

“It’s just up ahead, Artie!” Alfred told him, excitedly. The wolf was the one driving, so Arthur just made a noise of acknowledgement and stared out the window.

Before he knew it, the car pulled to a stop and Alfred squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You ready?” He asked.

Arthur just sighed and looked at his mate’s enthusiastic expression. “Let’s just get this over with.”

They both got out of the car and headed to the back, where they could get changed. Kiku, the short, Japanese, omega, fox, _manager_ greeted them before they changed into their uniform. “Hello Alfred,” he nodded, “I appreciate you coming, Arthur.”

“Thanks for having me, Kiku.” Arthur replied, actually becoming excited for this.

“Good to see you, dude!” Alfred cheerfully greeted.

"Ah... wait there, Arthur, I'll get your uniform," Kiku said, walking off.

He came back very quickly and handed Arthur the uniform with a mischievous smile.

So the bunny went off to go and get changed.

His black wrap around fit a little awkwardly around his tail, but he dismissed it and put the cuffs and collar on. He had to admit it looked pretty damn good, for how…lewd it was. The skimpy coverage combined with the cuffs and collar was the perfect balance between classy and sexy. Although it was hardly an appropriate outfit to wear on a daily basis. 

He huffed at his reflection, did a final spin, and then walked out of the changing room with a surprising rush of confidence, his mood suddenly turning feisty. Arthur often had mood swings, but he was just thankful he wasn't a blushing mess on the floor.

And as for Alfred, he was already used to all this jazz, but it was refreshing to have his mate by his side. It was like having _sparkling_ water instead of plain water, but he decided that comparison was weird so he dismissed it.

Alfred whistled when he came out, all ready and waiting. “Dayum, Artie!” he complimented, giving a once over. Always being full of surprises, Arthur _didn’t_ shy away, just put a hand on his hip and stood tall, giving Alfred a coy gaze. Kiku walked into the back room and once seeing Arthur, circled around him. He was dressed in the same thing. He paused to adjust the place where the cloth met the rabbit tail.

“Is your tail alright, Arthur? I thought the outfit would be okay without a hole in it, but if you would like…” he offered.

“I think I’ll be fine. It’s pushed a little upwards, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Arthur reassured. “Plus, there’s no use damaging the outfit for just one use…” He logically thought.

Kiku and Alfred’s cloths had a hole cut in the back of them to allow their long tails to pass through. Arthurs, however, just stuck out the top.

Arthur briefly wondered if the customers would notice how life-like and real their tails were, and how they moved.

“So! Before this...mission...begins, Arthur, you may watch from the sidelines to see how things are done. Alfred, I’d like you and Arthur to start with the catering, while Ivan will join you shortly. He’s not here yet, and Heracles is taking a day off sick. I will be in the kitchen with Feliciano and Romano. Uh…I think that Yao might be coming in today, too. Also, the Nordic bunch have the night shift, so once they arrive, you’re free to leave.” Kiku informed them, with a glint in his eye. He becomes passionate about strange things, huh. He actually had a pretty strong voice.

“Good luck! And have fun.” Kiku said, heading off to the back kitchen, leaving Arthur agape and Alfred rearing to go.

“Follow me, hun,” Alfred beckoned, tail wagging excitedly. Arthur daintily followed behind, nervous and excited at the same time. I mean, it can’t be any worse than what he did a few nights ago when he got drunk. Even though he was a fuly grown adult, he still got nervous sometimes.

“If you keep moving your tail like that, people will start questioning it…” Arthur muttered. “Also, no pet names right now!” He reminded, but couldn’t keep his endearing smile off his face.

Alfred chuckled. “Eh, as long as it’s discreet…” he assured him.

They walked into the main room, a nice place with many tables sprawled everywhere. It didn’t have a counter, so it was more similar to a restaurant, but it had the cosy vibe of a café. There were industrial lights hanging from the ceiling and a wooden finish to practically everything. There were a mix of pictures hanging on the wall, from a hipster-y inspirational quote to a surreal art painting to some Japanese calligraphy. Somehow, it all matched with each other, too.

“So.” Alfred said, becoming a little more serious as they had to actually work, now. “The first thing you gotta do is take their orders.”

Arthur snorted and picked up a notepad and pen from the bench to the side of the entrance. “Yes, I think I gathered that.” He remarked with beautiful sarcasm.

Alfred ignored this, although he was surprised at his omega’s confidence. Whatever happened to all that complaining before? He would have to confront him later. “Hm. Well, just be nice and chatty, sometimes flirty, double check what you’ve written down…If they ask to touch your ears, there’s no regulations against that…only preference. So yeah, just bring the order to the kitchen counter and place it in line. We use table numbers, obviously, and they’re already at each table…just be sure to write it down on the order.” Alfred paused to sneeze.

“Charming,” Arthur remarked.

“Anyway, once the kitchen squad has cooked each dish ya just bring it to the table, and once all the items are there you take the table number away. If there’s an empty table, clean it up with the gear on the other side of this counter,” he pointed, “and if you truly find no one in need of serving, you can help out in the kitchen. I know this is all pretty vague, but something tells me you’ll be fine.” Alfred winked. The thing was namely Arthurs scent. Alfred couldn't smell even a hint of discomfort, and for that he was grateful. He really didn't want to traumatise his mate, only have fun and try new and different things.

Alfred supposed he should be thankful for Arthur's permanent ears yet again, otherwise he wouldn't get to see his mate in this outfit.

“Oh, and, because our beloved human customers don’t have alpha/omega traits…you’ll probably be hit on a lot. You look smokin’ hot all the time, but in that outfit…just…” Alfred danced away before Arthur could induce any bodily harm. He blushed and coughed to regain composure.

Just then, a huge man with bear ears and very light hair waltzed into the room. Alfred suddenly went silent, watching, as he walked straight into the kitchen. “That’s Ivan.” Alfred pointed him out to Arthur. “The competition is _on_.”

\---

Yeah, Arthur was definitely getting into this more than he should’ve. He even admitted that to himself. The two activities were not really similar at all, but doing this reminded him of his dancing days where he could flaunt off his body and act however he wished.

He would occasionally catch his alphas gaze from across the room, and the range of expressions they shared was really entertaining. Arthur was always giving coy looks, and boy, was it testing Alfred’s self-control. And Alfred, on the other hand, was either giving approving looks or glares to the customers who were a bit too… _feely,_ or eager to give out their number.

Also, another alpha was around; Ivan. He had come off as very scary at first, but that was probably because he was intimidated by the fact that his animal genetics were a bear. It was hard to tell if the scent of an omega around was relaxing the alphas or making them fight more.

He supposed it would be a good mix of both.

The customers certainly seemed to be enjoying the delicious tension between Ivan and Alfred. Though most of them were only humans so they were completely oblivious to the fiery scents. But the regulars knew what was going on, and people like Elizaveta…huh...what was she even doing here? _Wait, isn’t that Roderich that she’s sitting with?_

Arthur decided to go over. He knew Elizaveta fairly well, but had only just met Roderich a few nights ago.

Elizaveta excitedly waved as she spotted him walking over. “Hi, Liz. Roderich.” Arthur greeted.

“Oh my gosh, when did you start working here?” she gushed, as Roderich nodded his head in greeting.

“Uh, I’m just helping out, actually.” The bunny explained. “Are you ready to order?”

So it turned out that they were still waiting on Gilbert, even though they were sitting at a table for two. It didn’t make any sense, but Arthur just assumed things must be very complicated between these three.

So far everything had gone really well, he hadn’t dropped anything or made himself look like a fool when speaking to the customers. Dare he think it, but he could get used to this. But there was one thing that was making himself uncomfortable. It wasn’t the outfit, he had actually grown much attached to it (probably because of all the compliments he was getting). Maybe this job was the reason Alfred’s ego was so large.

Ah, that was another thing. The people who came to this place were very polite and talkative, unlike other places where snooty customers insult you or the food all day. Arthur supposed people like that wouldn’t even try to walk in this place, considering its non-professional but endearing theme.

No, the thing that was bugging him was the scent between Ivan and Alfred. It was so competitive, but not really hatred. Just an eagerness to show off…or something. But why?

“Yo, Arthur, things look like they’re going fine,” Alfred grinned at him, as he washed his hands in the sink, before grabbing some cleaning gear.

Arthur leaned on the counter and looked directly into the wolf’s eyes. “What’s going on between you and Ivan?” he wondered, curious. “Your scents are really strange,” the omega sniffed.

Alfred laughed, “Thank god the humans can’t smell us, right?” Arthur supposed that was true. But he frowned and continued scrutinizing Alfred with his gaze.

He seemed to become a little fidgety, and Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow. “Well?” he demanded.

Finally, Alfred sighed and gave up. “Okay, okay. So Ivan and I have known each other for a long time, and…well…it’s kinda like the relationship you and Francis have. We like to turn everything into a competition. Of course, sometimes it breaks out into a fight…but that’s rarely…anyway.” He stuttered.

Arthur cocked his head to the side. “And?”

“So because we usually work in the same shift, we made a little game. But…I…don’t know if you’ll approve of it?” The wolf grinned sheepishly. Ah, so that was it.

“Spill,” Arthur coaxed.

“Whoever gets the most phone numbers at the end of the day, wins,” Alfred simply put it, shrugging his shoulders.

Huh. Well, that’s not _that_ bad…

“I see,” Arthur said, grabbing a tea towel and wetting it under the sink a little.

“Well, I don’t see that much of a problem with it…if that’s what you’re worried about…” Arthur reassured him.

“Y-yeah! And having an omega around might be heightening our competition, so…” Alfred trailed off.

“In fact,” Arthur paused to think, and to rethink what he was about to say, “I might join you guys in this little competition of yours, for today…” He decided, with a challenging upturn of the corners of his mouth.

Alfred’s tail perked up as a response and he excitedly clapped his hands.

“And this is why I love you, Artie.”

The wolf gave the bunny a quick kiss before trying to calm himself down. “Don’t push it, you silly…” Arthur blushed.

“Anyway! I’ll be sure not to lose to the likes of you!” Alfred taunted, before moving off to go take another order. In the meantime Arthur carefully cleaned a few tables. The place had gotten busier, they were about halfway through their shift.

“Hah” Arthur said softly, as he watched an enthusiastic woman with long black hair hand over a napkin to Alfred. He supposed he was in a really strange situation right now, trying to collect stranger’s numbers when your significant other was right in front of you. And not to mention another guy who he had just met was in the competition as well.

Ivan definitely didn’t blabber on like Alfred did, but instead appeared thoughtful and kind. Unless he was glaring at Alfred. Or giving a challenging smile to Arthur when Alfred notified him that he’s joining in the game.

\---

“Alfred!” Kiku _yelled_ , glaring at the American, before softening his gaze and coughing when Alfred quickly looked back in fear. “Stop chatting to Gilbert and start serving, please,” Kiku regained himself, before returning back to his work of slicing up some chicken.

Gilbert tutted and mocked disappointment, even though it was partly his fault, too.

Alfred looked positively shocked at this display of actual emotion from his manager. His mouth was agape and cheeks flushed as he stood, stunned.

Ivan, Arthur and Romano couldn’t help but laugh at him. Feliciano was busy making sure the pasta didn’t over boil.

“Did that actually just happen? I wish someone recorded that…” he muttered, as he got back to work.

\---

“Come on Arthur, pleeeeease? Elizaveta begged. Yes, that was indeed a full grown lady grovelling on the floor.

No, this is not a common practice either, don’t worry.

Arthur resisted the urge to step on her before Ivan came wondering over.

“What is going on here?” He asked in that smooth, Russian accent.

“Ivan, please! You’ve got to help me!” she begged, looking up at the tall alpha with puppy eyes. She was an omega, so maybe her charm would work on _Ivan_ if not Arthur.

Ivan looked really concerned, and who wouldn’t be, honestly.

He also looked really confused, and Arthur almost felt sorry for him if he wasn’t busy feeling sorry for himself.

“Arthur is not letting me take a picture!” She wailed, as if it was a tragedy. The table next to them looked on in amusement, and thankfully Kiku hadn’t noticed the commotion yet.

This just made Ivan even more confused. “But you have the camera right there…unless he broke it?”

Elizaveta stopped crying and suddenly a mischievous grin snaked across her face.

“You’re so right, Ivan!” She cried. “Please don’t report me, Arthur!” she pleaded, as she whipped out the camera, just as Arthur realised what she was going to do.

He didn’t have any time to run away.

Click!

As Arthur practically teleported to the back room, that is, he moved with such speed, he already lamented his life. Well, it wasn’t that bad actually. It’s just an image like that would ruin his…image, if it were to be shown to anyone else.

Elizaveta internally screamed as she looked at the photo she took, as it practically came out perfect.

Arthur had turned to run away just as the photo had been taken, and as a result she had gotten a side angle of his body, which meant the fluff of his tail was in the photo.

Satisfied, she sat back down at her table, apologised to the table next door, and continued being a proper lady with much class. Gilbert and Roderich were used to this sort of stuff, so they weren’t really fazed.

“Arthur? Are you okay?” Alfred called from in front of the counter as Arthur slumped behind it.

“No…” he sniffled.

“Aww…come ‘ere…” Alfred comforted him. He had missed out on the whole thing, but it didn’t matter.

\---

“Yo! We’re hereeeeee!” Mathias called, waving at Alfred. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. He was pretty tired, and eager to go home.

 He caught a look from Arthur from across the room who just finished catching an order and nodded at him with a satisfied smile. Ivan, too, made his way over to the back room. But if he was tired, he sure was good at hiding it.

The bunch of hybrids from northern Europe were here, so Alfred gave each of them a high five as they filed out into the main room.

“See you later, Kiku,” Ivan called into the kitchen.

“Yeah, catchya!” Alfred called too.

Arthur had to return his uniform, so he’d say goodbye then.

\---

Once the three males were back in their proper, casual clothes _and_ Arthur had given his uniform back, now came the ultimate reveal.

“Ready to lament your loss, Alfred?” the bear challenged, slowly and dramatically revealing some slips of paper out of his pocket.

“Oh shit, I left mine in the uniform’s pocket…” Alfred muttered as he dug it out of his bag. “Aha!” He called, triumphant, as he revealed his small handful of papers.

And Arthur splayed his out like a deck of cards, ready to count.

“5.”

“5!”

There was a dramatic pause.

“6!”

Alfred and Ivan gaped at him. “What?!?” They both said at the same time.

“See for yourself,” Arthur smirked, holding them out for the two alphas to count.

You could visibly see Alfred pointing to each bit of paper and mouthing the number. Intelligent.

However, Ivan leaned in to get a closer look at the slip of paper on the edge.

“…889?” he muttered. “Wait a sec.” he said, pulling his phone out.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, while Alfred went to go off and sulk.

After a few seconds of silence and glancing between the slip of paper and Ivan’s phone, he spoke.

“Just as I thought…” he said. “That one is Gilbert’s number.”

“Huh?” Arthur said, face turning even paler than it already was.

“What?” Alfred seethed, turning his face away from the corner of the room he was hiding in.

Ivan tried very hard not to laugh as Arthur silently teared the slip of paper up and put it in the bin.

“5…” he said, admitting to defeat.

Alfred jumped up and appeared to have completely recovered. “We’re all tie, then!” he exclaimed, as he reached out to shake the bear and bunny’s hands. “Next time will not be, I assure you.” Ivan insisted, as he gave Alfred’s hand an iron grip.

Alfred wheezed and shook his hand in pain. “Ouch! Come back here, you…” as he lunged forward at the other alpha.

Before all hell could break loose, Arthur maturely interrupted. “Alfred, are you quite ready to leave?”

Alfred gave up chasing him and slinked towards his mate. “Yeah, let’s go home,” he yawned.

“Nice meeting you, Arthur,” Ivan said, waving goodbye as he slipped into his car.

“Bastard…” Alfred muttered. Arthur grinned and waved back politely.

“Let’s go!” Alfred exclaimed, jumping into the car.

\---

“Wait, so is this what you were upset about?” The wolf asked, sprawled out on Arthur’s bed with his phone out. His fingers absently curled around his fluffy tail, as Arthur was changing into his pyjamas. Alfred slept with only boxers on.

“Hmm?” Arthur said, as he walked over to get a better look at Alfred’s phone. It was the photo that Elizaveta took that he managed to get hold of.

“Ah! Who sent that to you?!?” He gawked, trying to snatch the phone away from Alfred.

He ended up toppling onto the bed and they both struggled to get the phone. However, Arthur was no match for Alfred’s strength.

“Nope, I’m not deleting it,” Alfred grinned. “What’s so bad about it?” He honestly wondered. 

Arthur stopped trying to get his phone and sighed. He lay down next to Alfred and focused his attention on doing up his buttons instead. Silent treatment always works.

“Hey now, It’s just a memento?” Alfred leaned in, studying his omega’s face.

Arthur still said nothing, brow furrowed. Alfred's heart paned at the cuteness.

“Oh how can I say no to that…?” Alfred gave up, smiling fondly. Arthur finished doing up his buttons and looked ten times happier. “Thanks…” the bunny said, as Alfred deleted the photo. Why should he need a photo when he had his memories, anyway?

He was appropriately rewarded with a kiss on the lips. Which turned into a make-out and cuddle session.

Soon enough, they fell asleep relishing in each-other’s presence, and both were content that they will wake up happy to face a whole new adventure together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go, and I'm planning to actually add some plot. I hope it doesn't turn out too long, though.  
> Hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that plot I see? *gasps*

“Hnnng”, Alfred groaned, stretching his body out. He ignored the coldness of the hard tiles he was lying on, not even registering that he was on the _floor_ instead of a nice, soft bed.

There was a throbbing ache he felt all over, especially in his head. It seems that stretching didn’t help get the kink out of his back. He was also glistening with sweat, but it wasn’t even hot, and a huge cloud of dread was looming over him.

He must be still dreaming. Why on earth would he go to sleep on the floor? His mate, Arthur, would probably tell him off if he tried to pull such an antic. And boy was he suffering the repercussions. His muscles felt stiff and he felt like his flexibility decreased to the negatives. Alfred wondered if he got really drunk and just passed out or something.

He rolled over, his eyes still shut…wanting to be blissfully ignorant. He subconsciously reached out for Arthur, seeking comfort for his confused brain. Surely Arthur would tell him what happened. Or give a chuckle at him because the realism of Alfred’s dream caused him to believe it.

His eyes flew open when all he felt were more tiles.

Even though his head was spinning, he slowly sat up and glanced around the room. He certainly didn’t recognise this place. He rubbed his eyes to see if this was indeed a strange dream, but once he opened them again, he was still here. Where was he? The wolf was really _not_ the type to get so wasted he forgot whatever happened…

He had to take a second to adjust to the brightness of the room. It was so white. Blindingly so. There were no windows, save for a small one on the door. There was also a bed at the back, parallel to the door.

The room was rather small and its unfamiliar characteristic was a little daunting to Alfred. It reminded him of a psychotic institute in one of those horror films. _Oh great, what a good time to think of horror movies…_

With anxiety flaring in his head, he tried to stand up but _quickly_ learned that this was not a good idea at the moment, because a wave of nausea almost made him fall over again. Content on sitting down, he narrowed his eyes and pondered how he got here.

Maybe this was one of Gilbert’s pranks. If so, he was doing a pretty good job at freaking Alfred out.

Not that it was difficult to scare him, though.

He tried again, and nothing. It usually wasn’t so difficult to recall a memory. Wait, had he been kidnapped or something? If so, where was Arthur? His heart suddenly felt as heavy as a stone.

Alfred clenched his fists and shook his head. This would be a good time to demonstrate his not-as-well-known ability to think rationally.

Alright, next course of action?

Contrary to the horror films that were tickling the back of his mind, he didn’t yell out to anyone who might be there. That almost never ended well, so why try? He waited for his spinning head to stop, then he tried the door.

Of course it was locked.

Giving a snort of frustration, he looked around for anything else that might belong to him, or that might be useful. He checked under the bedsheets, which were also a pristine white with not a speck of dust.

He checked for a hidden camera, too.

Inside the pillowcase, he found a shirt. He frowned at it. Alfred was pretty sure that it wasn’t his, although he was currently shirtless. Well, at least it was better than nothing.

He tried to put it on, and almost ripped it. He was sure whoever was filming this was laughing hysterically. Well, at least they wouldn’t be laughing when Alfred got his revenge.

Still, something about it seemed familiar…

But just where has he seen this before? The wolf never had to wish his memory would work until now. He gave it a sniff.

Although millions of memories did not come smacking him in the face at once, he did recognise the smell. Roses and tea… it… it was Arthur’s scent. He had most likely worn the shirt today, or else Alfred had gone sleep-walking into his laundry. Actually, scratch that, Alfred was very sure this was the shirt Arthur was wearing today.

But what were they doing? Alfred stretched again and slumped against the wall. He tried to keep things positive and _not_ freaky but if this was a prank, it was going too far. How was he going to get out of here? Where was Arthur? He had so many questions that weren’t really helping his headache. Maybe he’d been drugged or something?

The alpha immediately examined his skin for any sores or blemishes. Then he smacked himself in the face because they probably used a pill, and there was no way of checking that. He did find a couple of bruises, however.

There was no mirror in here so he probably looked like shit all over. But seducing inanimate objects was not his current priority. He bumped his head against the wall and let out a sigh.

He glared at the shirt once again and went over to pick it up. And suddenly…he remembered.

Alfred gasped as all the memories came flooding back, like he just woke up from a deep sleep or got his face splashed with cold water. Nothing seemed fuzzy anymore and everything was clear. Except for his vision. Where on earth were his glasses?

Now, Alfred exercises regularly, sometimes in his wolf form, other times in human form, (He had yet to persuade Arthur to go out in public and play fetch…but…the thought never left his mind) and he was pretty surprised to find that Arthur did as well, considering his sorta-office job and omega identity. So they decided to go for a run as their exercise for the day, because they had sat around pretty much all day and needed to channel some energy.

As luck would have it, they seem to have picked a bad time to go, because late in the evening, when they were almost back from their loop, they were attacked. Out of the blue. Like being whacked in the face with a big ‘Hello!’ sign.

Naturally, their attackers leapt out where it was rather shady and where there wasn’t many people, and they targeted Alfred first. They were already worn out from their run, so they weren’t as strong as they’d like to have been.

As if being attacked wasn’t different enough, there was also the fact that normal humans shouldn’t be able to tell the difference between an alpha and omega hybrids. This bothered Alfred, because _these_ people could somehow tell the difference.

‘As soon as you pin the alpha down, the omega is helpless.’ Was probably their cleverish line of thinking. It seems rational and would usually work to take down a couple, but…well…it had only worked to an _extent_.

Even though he _is_ an omega bunny, Arthur is certainly not your _typical_ omega bunny, much to the annoyance of the attackers. While twice as many people were holding Alfred down than Arthur, he had punched and kicked with all his might, actually knocking one out. He remembered trying to urge Arthur to change into rabbit form so he could easily escape, but Arthur had stubbornly stayed.

That was also partially because humans tend to freak out when hybrids change form in front of them. Soon enough, a sharp pain, annoying and stingy like a march fly bite, was felt at the back of his neck, and soon he lost his strength and had slumped to the floor.

And Alfred could only watch and internally scream and his eyes slowly slid shut and he slid into the tranquil depths of unconsciousness.

Just thinking about it made his heart pang and made voices flare and alarm in his head, all angry at him.

As soon as he realised he was shaking, the wolf sat himself on the bed.

The very absence of his mate was like having the breath taken away from you. He was like his other half, after all. The hybrid community took courting and relationships very seriously, and it was nothing like the ones humans had. Of course, Alfred couldn’t be around his bunny for 24 hours a day, but this absence was different. Like a ticking feeling at his heart, reminding him that he didn’t know the state that Arthur was in, or what was happening to him.

He soon realised that touching the bed was a bad idea…because as soon as he did, he felt something click underneath him, and then, a strange hissing noise was picked up by his acute sense of hearing.

He decided to fully change into a wolf to figure out where it was coming from. The feeling of shrinking smaller, bone structure changing and rapidly growing fur was now nothing but a dull pain all over, as he was used to it. It hurt a little more than usual because he hadn’t transformed in a while, though. He followed the sound to underneath the bed, and one quick poke of his snout told him exactly what he needed to know.

He quickly sprang back to the door, and changed back into his human form. They were gassing him. He was better with physics than chemistry, so he had no idea what the gas would do to him. Smelling the gas to find out what it was would also be counter-productive, for obvious reasons.

His rapidly beating heart and his worn out mind desperately ached for Arthur; a sense of security, as he slowly lost consciousness.

\---

Sounds were soft and echo-like as Alfred felt himself rising back up to reality. He had slipped under in a very awkward position, so his arms were tingling with pins and needles and it was frankly annoying.

The first thing he registered was the pain, and the second thing was that Arthur was not by his side, and the third were some voices.

Voices?

His eyes creaked open, aware that he was facing the ceiling, and therefore, the light, and adrenaline pumped into his blood as he registered a bucket of probably cold water about to be dumped on his head.

“Woah, wait… I’m up, I swear I’m up!” he protested as he quickly sat up.

There were two people there, humans, (he confirmed with a quick sniff) one on either side of him. They were both wearing lab coats and a filter mask, like doctors do. Except he was pretty sure this wasn’t a hospital. Or if it was, they have a weird way of collecting patients.

Alfred’s opinion towards them immediately turned sour. These people were probably his attackers. Although _without_ the drug they sneakily used, Alfred would’ve given them a good beating for trying to harm him and his omega.

Well, at least he was slightly assured that his life wasn’t a thing they were after.

One of the humans sighed and placed the bucket down, and the other was holding a clipboard, sitting on the bed.

Alfred growled, holding back his frustration. He wasn’t the one to judge so harshly on people, so he decided to give them a chance. First impressions could be wrong, after all.

“What’s going on? And where am I?” he demanded. He had more questions, but there was only so many one could answer at a time.

The human with the clipboard tutted. “You have nothing to fear, so long as you stay cooperative,” she said. “And _not_ nosy.” She clicked her pen and hummed in thought.

The other one, a male, took a bit of pity. It seemed like the female was the boss around here. But where was _here_ , anyway? Alfred had yet to find out.

“C’mon, you could at least be nice to him now, considering what’s yet to come…” the man mumbled, stretching his arms which were probably sore from carrying that water.

The other human waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, yes…but the alphas tend to be more aggressive anyway, not panicky. He’ll be fine, as long as he knows his mate is safe. If not, we’ll probably have to drug him again.” She told him.

Alfred was listening with great interest and attention, considering his swimming head. Although he _was_ slightly amused at the notion of him being drugged again. There’s no way in hell that was happening. As well as the pain it caused, it was rather degrading to be beaten by such a cheat weapon.

“Drug me again, you say?” he snorted. He slowly stood up and backed himself as far away from them as possible. “It’s going to be quite the fight, then,” he warned.

The female stifled a laugh and wrote something down. “You won’t be fighting us, oh no.” she paused.  “Not while we have that bunny of yours is able to be _crushed_ under our fingertips at any given moment, ha. You will behave, believe me.”  She retorted, with an equally challenging gaze, eyes grey and devoid of much emotion. They were hollow.

 _She_ was hollow. Who would do such a thing? Humans are creatures known to have ethical knowledge, and individual morals. Surely this was crossing the line. Why was he here anyway? And how did they know so much about him and his kind, hybrids?

But at the mention of Arthur, Alfred froze and felt the blood drain from his face. He relaxed his arms, slowly, and stood in a less threatening stance, but still all tensed up.

“Where is he?” he croaked. “Can I at least see him?”

That was more important than anything else at the moment. He didn’t have a clue how long it’d been since they were attacked, but one thing’s for sure, him and Arthur were going to uncover these mysterious people and get out _as soon as possible_. He wasn’t sure which one would come first, though.

As the male went to guard the door, the female human stood up one again. “Yes.” She stated simply.

The tiniest bit of relief flowed out of Alfred, like a ghosted breath.

“But first, you have to let us do some tests.”

Ah, dang it. There was always a catch. The villains in those superhero movies _always_ had a catch, so why should this be any different?

“Tests?” Alfred asked.

The human sighed. “Ugh, I guess I should explain things so we can do things more efficiently,” she said. “I hope you can handle it, though…” she muttered as an afterthought. It made Alfred worry a little bit, as if he didn’t have enough things on his mind anyway.

“To start from the very beginning,” she gently pulled Alfred away from the wall. “We’re your creators.”

The alpha blinked slowly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked, but it actually answered a lot of his questions and filled in the holes of his knowledge. As his mind processed the information, he looked back and forth between the two humans.

“What? So you’re my parents?” he asked, just not wanting to assume things. That would probably be awkward otherwise.

The woman stared at him in disbelievement. The male was blushing while the woman slapped her palm to her forehead. “No, you imbecile… _they_ …they were _killed_ a long time ago.” She said, a little angry. Suddenly, seemingly realising what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“…What?” Alfred said. Killed? He had always wondered where his parents were, ever since he was cast out into the forest with only others like himself. No, even before that. When he had first been told what a parent _was_ by one of the experimenters. Probably the only nice one there, too, Alfred was lucky to even know what one was. “How do you know this?”

The human was silent, with a grim face. Alfred looked back at the other, who had a disapproving expression towards the woman. It seems like some information had slipped on their part. Oh well, all the better for Alfred.

“Look, what I meant to say was, we are the team that created your kind,” she gestured towards Alfred, “Hybrids.”

Alfred frowned and scratched his head in thought. Well, at least he didn’t have to stay in human form anymore. If they already know what he is, then there’s not much need to take caution with his behaviour. But this new piece of information was a little concerning.

For them, that is.

For so long, the Third Generation of Hybrids and whatever others from other generations he knew, had a plan. A plan to impose righteousness and get revenge for their poor treatment. This lust for revenge was only possible with some kind of support or trigger.

Being cargo on a ship bound for England at a very young age was absolutely terrifying. Not a sliver of hope was around, and the only information he had about himself and the outside world was limited.

He knew he was a twin to another hybrid named Matthew. He knew he was from a place called America. He knew that he was nothing but a test subject, a being unworthy of slotting into society. That pain was a part of everyday life.

He knew that there was so little he knew about the world.

He didn’t know it at the time, but he and all the hybrids around him had constantly been subjects to all kinds of torture, both psychologically and physically. All for the sake of something called ‘Technology’ and ‘Knowledge’.

When Matthew and Alfred decided they’d had enough, something that not many depressed, insecure, weakened, tortured children can voice, the experimenters decided to dump them where they’d dumped all the others, a forest in England that was vast and abandoned. When he was little, they explored it to the edge. Turns out there had been a fence around the entirety of the forest that said “Radioactive Contamination”.

A hybrid that had gotten education had explained the meaning when they were old enough, but most of the community believed it was just to keep people out. But that didn’t mean it kept hybrids in.

Most of the community wanted to explore and learn after torture and isolation. Once their memories no longer haunted them, and they were healthy again, off they went.

But they also learned from the animals, and the young adults in the community with education explained a lot of things to the younger ones, acting as parents, telling them abstract things like the birds and the bees (not the animals, the topic) and why the sky was blue.

Its true life was hard, but it was so rich and interesting, with no routine. Except for the hybrids with school and work. Surviving in the forest was easier as an animal, but most 1st and 2nd generation hybrids had problems with their forms and animal nature.

They needed something that would assure stability, however, and that was solved rather simply with the finding of treasure. That would’ve been a magical moment, had Alfred been there. But that happened a little while before Alfred had been dumped off from America. So much had happened in so little time, and Alfred couldn’t believe he hadn’t ran into his current mate, Arthur, before.

After all, the world was small, and their paths had always missed each other the tiniest bit.

However, it’s not like there were few hybrids. Oh no, Alfred remembered there had been…well…thousands, originally, but the success rate of survival was very low. And then numbers constantly diminishing after that. And for that reason, Alfred was grateful that he was alive.

After all, now he can experience the pleasure of revenge, and satisfy his past self with the promise that his experimenters will be brought to justice.

He, along with others such as Ludwig and Ivan, and even Arthur, had all agreed that someday they will find the organisation that created them and shut it down.

Although they _had_ originally thought it had been shut down by the government, it turned out they had set up again, somewhere else, and continued doing their fascinating but horrid work. Because more hybrids kept getting dumped. And they never managed to track down the experimenters who did this.

He had never understood why they were all so badly treated, but it seems focusing on the whole and not the individual was probably the fastest way of getting lots of results in less time.

Their natures was another topic, a side effect of the genetics, with the classification of Alpha or Omega. There was no Beta, or anything else. If it went into heat, it was most likely an omega. But the hybrids didn’t understand the science very well at all. Their reasoning was only a…slightly educated stab in the dark, reinforced with instinct.

In fact, the whole community thought it was only fair for their experimenters to share the results with them. Everyone wanted answers. And these measly humans were not very good at giving them.

Something was and had always been hidden from view.

Anyway, _now_ was the time that they could get answers. Multiple escape routes, ideas and plans were rushing through Alfred’s head, as well as worriedness for Arthur, an instinct to harm the humans in front of him coming from his animalistic side, _and_ tiredness from the overload of information and strange situation he was in.

He hadn’t thought he would find the organisation this early on in life, before he went to university, even, but here he was, inside a building supposedly run by them. Oh, how he needed to find Arthur and devise a plan.

The now labelled ‘experimenter’ had been staring at Alfred, waiting for a response. Alfred came back to reality and his gaze shifted from staring at nothing to focusing on her.

“You’re not surprised?” She asked, her tone oozing with faux sympathy and confusion. Alfred was starting to think these humans were actually robots, but Arthur always told him he had a wild imagination, so he dismissed the idea.

“Not really,” Alfred shrugged, a little smirk dancing its way onto his face.

The woman frowned. “I hardly think you’re in any position to be smiling…” she told him, darkly.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Alfred said, fighting back with sarcasm. “I’m just surprised you aren’t running.”

“Running?”

The wolf nodded, his grin…wolfish, with sharp canines glinting in the artificial light.

Then, suddenly, in a flurry of movement, he punched… _punched_ the woman, square in the face. She stumbled back, screaming in pain while the man behind him sprang into action, coming up behind him, but Alfred was quick to kick him into sense. I mean, into the wall. Same thing, really.

“Call…call backup!” The man gasped, while the woman pulled something out of her pocket. Alfred didn’t know what it was, but he guessed it was probably a means of communication, so what did he do? He knocked her out cold.

“I know you humans have a policy about ‘not hitting a woman’, but my version applies to _omegas_ only, sorry!” Alfred said, mostly to himself, because the women was unconscious and the man, who was clutching his stomach, happened to be just barely conscious.

He groaned and fell to the floor as Alfred quickly remedied that.

“Ha! I feel _so_ badass right now,” he said to himself, punching the air a few times for effect. But it was not time for dilly-dallying, because Arthur was still in danger. Or was maybe put in the same situation as the alpha was. Either way, it’s still danger.

He swiped the now unconscious woman’s clipboard and quickly flicked through it. Before, he had noticed a number that corresponded to the one on the wall just above the door his room had. It was the subject number, and Alfred shuddered at the thought of being treated like in his past.

If he had a number, why shouldn’t Arthur? Although that was a risky assumption to make. But knocking out the humans also gave him time to search around. Being a wolf, Alfred was pretty stealthy. After all, he had managed to stalk Arthur, a _bunny_ , for quite a while just before they first met.

“Arthur, Arthur…” he muttered to himself.

Aha! There was his name. And a number! Alfred mentally cheered, before ripping the page off and shoving it in his pocket. He remembered he didn’t have a shirt, for that matter. Speaking of shirt, he grabbed Arthur’s one he had found earlier, which was just where he left it, before kneeling down and searching the experimenter.

He found keys, a couple of vials, needles and syringes, and gloves. That weird device was on the floor, and Alfred could only hope that she hadn’t set off some sort of alarm that would send other humans rushing in, or any that could harm Arthur like she had warned.

He knew he was being reckless, but his instincts had told him that the woman was mostly bluffing. He felt lucky today, anyway.

The door to his cubicle-like room was closed, and Alfred suspected that in about 99% of other parallel universes, it was also closed.

Meaning; you had to be incredibly stupid to leave it open.

He swiped the keys off the floor, stood up and moved over to check the other experimenter. He had the same vials and drugs, or whatever they were, but no keys or anything that would be useful in opening the door. A map would also be ideal, but even Alfred doubted the fact that they could be carrying one. That would make his task of finding Arthur too easy and less heroic, after all.

At least he had his room number. Hopefully the correct one.

But first, the door.

He went up and examined it closely, because he hadn’t had the chance yet. There was a keyhole, much to his surprise. The wolf had assumed an institute of the advanced organisation was a bit more high tech than that.

He grabbed the keys and shoved the first one in, a small, shiny, gold one. Nothing happened when he tried to turn it. In fact, it didn’t turn. He proceeded with the next one, fiddling around, trying to get it done as fast as possible.

On key 3 out of 7 or so, it worked, and something clicked.

“Free at last!” The wolf muttered to himself, whooshing the door open. He immediately froze and gaped at the maze he suddenly found himself in. This place was huge, and it reminded him of when walls are made of mirrors and the space seems to expand to infinity.

The rooms seemed to be isolated from one another, in a grid like pattern, so it gave the illusion of an open place. In all directions that he looked, there were people walking around. They _all_ looked serious and scary, and they _all_ looked like people that worked here. Therefore, enemies.

In seeing this, the wolf quietly backed into his room and clicked the door shut. He could tell that being brash wasn’t going to work. He needed an actual plan.

Good thing he didn’t have to strip humans naked to get his disguise!

Yes, Alfred always looked on the _bright_ side of things. He awkwardly peeled off the male researcher’s lab coat, _just_ the lab coat, and put it on. He wished he had his glasses because then he would look more the part, but he didn’t take them running when they got kidnapped, so he would have to make do.

He peeked out of the door again, acting as natural as possible. He closed it behind him, holding the keys and clipboard in one hand. Taking the keys, he locked the door so the researchers wouldn’t be able to get out when they wake up, and thus, he started on his way.

It seemed to work well so far, there were a fair few people working here, so it’d be impossible to know _everyone_. He stumbled away, turning this way and that, looking at the numbers on top of the doors as he went by.

It had to look hurried, but not panicked.

He suspected that in many rooms there was a test subject. If only he could free them all. The place that he himself was kept in when he was younger was completely different, though. This place looked extremely new and modern, whereas his previous cage had looked like a sewer.

He looked behind him, which was almost a mirror image of what was in front of him, and stopped. The numbers had gone into the thousands now, and he felt like he was getting so very close.

“1123, 1124, 1125…Ah! There it is,” he muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he tested the door, and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He opened it and peered inside, bracing himself for whoever might be in there.

Except there was no need for that, as his room was empty.

“Shit shit shit” he cursed, as panic tried to regain control. Had he got the number wrong? He double checked the clipboard. No, that’s not where he went wrong.

They must’ve moved him. Alfred dearly hoped that they hadn’t done anything to Arthur. Although, he knew that Arthur was pretty smart so he probably was figuring his way out. Arthur wasn’t really the kind to be the damsel in distress.

He paced around the room that was identical to his own and tried to rack his brain with ideas. If he was Arthur, being moved from this room, assuming the information on the clipboard was correct, what would he do?

Oh! Maybe he left some sort of clue? Alfred desperately needed to find another lead. There was no way he was searching every single room for Arthur because he’d be dead before he finished. This place was so big Alfred did have to marvel at the fact that authorities hadn’t found it yet.

He began by closing the door behind him, making sure it was not locked and that he was able to unlock it if some asshole decided to lock him in. Since there was only a bed at the back of the wall, searching the room would be easy.

He dove into the sheets, but with as much grace and care as possible, so as not to mess up any clues that might be there. The bed certainly smelled like the rabbit, so that confirmed the fact that he had been here. Unless they were super intelligent and somehow got his scent on a sheet and then stuck it here. In situations like these, you should always think of every possible outcome.

Since there was nothing interesting on the sheets, he checked the pillowcase, too. There wasn’t anything.

Giving a groan of frustration, he squatted down and checked underneath the bed. Just like in his previous room, there was a tiny hole in the wall where they most likely used gas. But he had yet to find any security cameras, so at least _that_ was a good thing. Or maybe it just meant it was extremely well hidden, which was a bad thing.

Then he checked the underside of the bed by crawling under and examining the wooden planks. It was a bit hard to see but he was pretty sure there wasn’t anything there. It wouldn’t be the easiest place to stick a clue anyway.

He crawled out and sighed. A bit desperate now, he checked every inch of the walls. Still nothing. Maybe Arthur hadn’t had time to give a clue, maybe they just whisked him away without prior warning…

Dammit, he didn’t have time for this! Who knew how long it would be until someone found the mess in his previous room, and the alarm would be set off. He checked the items in his possession; keys, Arthur’s shirt and the clipboard, thrice over.

Slumping against the wall he held Arthur’s shirt tightly. His eyesight was not the best at the moment, so maybe he’d missed something? He absent-mindedly stroked the rim of the bed frame, and his wolf ears popped up without him noticing.

“Ow,” he muttered, as he felt something sharp. He examined his hand and then glared at the frame. Something had cut him. He peered in closer and realised he had found his next clue.

He shot up and got a new angle of the bed frame, which was a small, metal thing that just held the shitty mattress in place. Obviously, comfort was not what they were focusing on. If he was homeless, Alfred wouldn’t even stay here _for free_ for any period of time.

There were letters scratched into the paint, surprisingly, and a sharp flake of paint was what had cut him. Someone had scratched pretty hard, and if that someone was Arthur he hoped he hadn’t hurt himself in the process.

He tried to make out the letters, of which each could probably fit onto the size of a fingernail. He was so glad he spotted this, because it wouldn’t be heroic at all if he missed it.

Of what he could make out, it read; ‘Rstrc A. -23’

He had yet to figure out what the meant, but he quickly wrote it on his clipboard and went to leave the room. It was better than nothing. There was no time to look for anything else, he just had to pray that what was written was an actual clue and not just scribblings of some slightly-insane hybrid who wasn’t Arthur.

He hoped that ‘-23’ was a room number, but then again, that was a far away from where he was, so it would take a bit to walk there. He also wondered if the dash meant that it was negative. The alpha decided he would just make a start for room 23 because he was pretty certain the rooms didn’t go into the negatives. That would be silly.

As he left the room, he almost ran into a researcher, who gave him a funny look. Alfred tried not to show the fear on his face as he swiftly walked by, apologising as he went.

Then he realised his ears were out.

His stomach did a flip as he quickly morphed them away. That was way too careless, and he had probably fucked up his chance of not raising alarms, now. His heart beating rapidly, he ducked to the right and peered behind him at the researcher, who thankfully did not seem to be making a fuss out of it.

Maybe, just maybe, they hadn’t noticed.

Alfred started on his way again, this time picking up the pace so his strides were long, but not long enough so he looked like he was doing lunges or something equally as strange-looking.

He had figured out that from north to south, i.e. the rows of rooms, went down by 50, and then from east to west they had a difference of 1. So he only had to walk about 20 rows before he got anywhere near his destination.

_Arthur, hold on, I’m coming for you!_

Once he was in the 50s, which took at solid 10 minutes, he changed direction and looked for room 23. This was the first row, so if there were any negatives, they were somewhere else.

But, something on the wall beside him had caught his eye. It was a bit further up, but Alfred decided to investigate. Maybe it was an exit? He tried not to get too excited, though.

Once he was close enough so that he could read the label on top of the door, room 23 was also there, a few meters away. The door happened to be into the restricted area, and Alfred wasn’t so sure he wanted to know what was in there.

So, turning away, he got out his keys, hoping there was one there for room 23.

Wait, hang on a second. What did the writing on the bed frame say again? Alfred flipped to the page on his clipboard and there it was. Everything made a bit more sense now. The letters RSTRC A probably meant the restricted area.

Giving mental ‘thank you’s to his clever mate, He turned back around to face the door. It was white, just like the wall, but the ‘restricted’ sign was painted red.

It made sense, because the restricted area would be a good place to keep something you didn’t want others finding. Like how Alfred was about to find Arthur.

Taking a deep breath, and mentally preparing himself for the worst, he touched the handle.

Looking to his left and then right, and then behind him, making sure no one was there, he gave it a turn.

Unlocked.

What was with these unlocked doors? They were no fun to get through. Later, when Alfred would tell his bunny rabbit the story of how he saved him, it wouldn’t seem as cool and difficult.

And so, into the darkness he stepped.

He winced as the door gave a particularly loud creak, and then fear struck his heart as the place looked much scarier. There were looming shadows, a dripping tap, and an eerie green light. As well as rusted walls, some old skips and bins, and rodents scurrying about.

_Drip, drip, drip…splat._

Yikes, Arthur would probably make fun of him later on.

_Come on, Alfred, you can do it! You’re the alpha, aren’t you?_

With his mouth set in a firm line, he closed the door behind him and took a step forward. The place absolutely reeked, and his nose was really suffering from it. It smelled like rotting meat, and Alfred was hoping that was because of rats and not dead bodies. You never really know in places like these, and the wolf now had a pretty good idea as to why it was restricted.

As luck would have it, here were the negative rooms. Maybe the idea wasn’t so silly after all. There was only one corridor that was much shorter than the ones back on the other side of the door, so, there wasn’t much room should they need to make a run for it. And Alfred still hadn’t found an exit from the entire place, yet.

As he walked along and turned a corner, he almost shat himself. Well, at least he knew where the eerie green light was coming from.

Right there, preserved in liquid, was the most horrifying thing Alfred had ever seen. The deformed creature was pulled straight out of his nightmares, and for some reason he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. One of its limbs looked like a deer leg and one of its hands was a hoof.

It just floated there, with its creepy, unseeing eyes and it looked like a child in terms of age.

There was another one next to it, and another, and another. Each had its own deformities and Alfred wanted nothing more to do with this place.

He wanted to vomit. These were probably the failed experiments, and he dared not to look what was in the bin.

As he finally looked away from the wall of bodies, he focused on finding the room his boyfriend was in.

Those poor, poor souls. Unable to have a say in how their life turned out, and was most likely full of pain and suffering. How could something so morally _wrong_ ever contribute to science?

Unless that was the only way to do it.

After all, consent could not be given by a zygote, or anything under the age of these children for that matter. And the animals, how on earth did they manage this?

Alfred shuddered as this is an example of how he could’ve turned out had the experimenters gone wrong.

Swallowing nothing but dryness, he trudged on, shaking.

He was bare foot save for the little sanitary bags he had on, and the ground was so uneven, he almost fell over.

Just a few more rooms and he’d be there.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard voices. Time seemed to slow down as he ducked behind the nearest skip and the voices opened the door at the same time.

“Good day to you too, you crusty ill-nurtured clotpoles!” a faint, rather British voice yelled as some researchers came filing out.

Alfred had to stop himself from laughing at his mate’s fantastic insults but almost ended up choking as he spotted a fucking _arm_ not too far away from him, hanging out of a bin. Then he had to stop himself from vomiting. He dreaded what was in the skip he was leaning against, and moved a bit away from it, because that’s just nasty.

Then the door slammed shut, the sound echoing out into the corridor.

“Should we bother locking him in?” one of them asked, as they all shuffled out.

“Nah, he’s already chained up, he won’t be getting out of those anytime soon…” another one replied. Ah, a fault already! That was good news for Alfred.

He shrank himself away into the shadows as they walked past him, un-noticing and seemingly lifeless. Well, who else would you expect to be working in a place like this?

“We have to check on Matthew now, right?” someone said, voice even fainter. Without his wolf ears, it probably would not have been heard.

Not taking any chances, he mentally pleaded they wouldn’t turn around as he silently moved to the other side of the skip. Hs heart doubly ached at the mention of Matthew, but he had no time to process it. They thankfully didn’t notice and continued walking down the grimy place, until they opened the door and exited. They would’ve seen him had he not moved.

Now, and only now, he could celebrate, because he finally found Arthur! And judging by the level of creativity he had with his language choice, he was probably alright.

Wasting no time, he knocked, turned the doorknob and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

And there he was! Alfred couldn’t help the happiness that caused the corners of his lips to turn up.

Safe. Arthur was safe.

A load of relief washed over him, and he felt his eyes beginning to water. He felt like he was about to burst, and they hadn’t even made it out yet.

This room, not unlike a prison cell, was much smaller than the previous one, and Alfred hadn’t the foggiest idea as to why he got moved. The walls were made of stone and it was a bit mossy. The wolf rushed over to his mate, who was sitting at the back with his wrists chained to the ceiling.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he looked so, so vulnerable.

“Alfred?” he whispered, his eyes wide and oh so green. “Thank the lord you’re here.”

There was a heartbeat of silence before Alfred broke. He hugged Arthur so tightly it almost hurt. “Alfred?”

Alfred sobbed. “Holy shit Arthur, that was fucking terrifying,” he told him, pausing to release him and wipe his own face.

Arthur smiled at him through his own cloudy eyes. “Ha, I never thought I’d be the one telling _you_ to cheer up,” he said, softly.

Alfred sniffed and sat beside him. They shared a soft kiss in this moment of terror, before Alfred got Arthurs shirt, tenderly tried his tears and placed the shirt on him.

As Alfred regained control of his emotions he asked Arthur, “Can you change form to get out of these chains?”

Arthur snorted in response. “No,” he said. “They’ve drugged me. I have no idea how the science works, but I can’t change form for now.” He decided to leave out the fact that, well, they also drugged him with a heat-inducing pill, meaning they wouldn’t be leaving anytime during it, only before or after.

Yeah. Things weren’t looking good at all. In fact, the blackness of Arthur’s eyeliner during his punk phase was currently looking brighter than their future.

“Maybe you could save yourself while you’re free,” Arthur said, desperately. This caused Alfred to frown and look at him dead in the eye. He chose to ignore what Arthur said. Arthur was the piece that made Alfred’s life whole, there was no way he would ever even _consider_ what he just suggested.

Alfred hummed in thought. “Let’s take a look at these chains…” he said, gently grabbing Arthur’s wrists and examining the cuffs that were on him.

“Why’d they chain you up?” he wondered aloud, as he tried to think of a way to get them off.

“Hmmpf,” the Englishman sniffed, “Apparently I was ‘too troublesome’,” he said.

Alfred chuckled at this and then stepped back. “I could try and bite the chains off,” he suggested.

Arthur looked at him desperately. “Try it,” he nodded.

“It might take a while, though…” Alfred said.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and looked at the chain that was holding him to the roof. “That’s probably our best option right now…” he said, giving Alfred the go-ahead.

Alfred kissed his cheek and then morphed into a wolf, stepping out the pile of clothes that fell off.

Arthur watched him with weary eyes, as he sniffed the cuffs and then bit down on the latch. It was a bit awkward for both of them as Alfred had set his paws on Arthur’s shoulder in order to reach, but it was progress nonetheless.

There was rattling sounds as he gnawed away at the metal with his strong jaws, and he had to take a break a couple of times dues to the soreness of his teeth.

Eventually, one of the cuffs popped open.

Arthur let his hand down and gently pushed Alfred’s nose away from the other. “Thanks, love, but I can do the other one now,” he reasoned.

In hearing this, Alfred changed back into a human with his ears and tail remaining. Arthur fiddled with the other cuff, using his nimble fingers to try and pry it open.

Alfred was now stark naked because changing forms tended to do that to oneself, and Arthur blushed and shook his head at him. Alfred just gave him a grin and waggled his eyebrows as he put his clothes back on.

Finally, the other one gave way, and he freed his hand. He jumped back up, gave his back a stretch and lifted his heels off the ground in order to give his alpha a kiss of thanks.

“Alright, let’s get to action,” Arthur said, full of determination. “Could I have my shirt?” He asked.

Alfred stuck out his tongue and held it out of reach. Arthur tried jumping to get it, but couldn’t reach so he just stood there with his arms crossed.

“But then I can’t stare at your chest!” Alfred whined.

Arthur’s lips quirked up into a smile. At least the alpha was honest. “Thanks, but no thanks, Alfred. There will be time for that later,” he promised.

“Haah, alright then,” he decided, giving back the shirt. “I wonder why they left me with it anyway…” he said.

“Probably to calm you down,” Arthur said, muffled, as he was getting the shirt on.

Alfred nodded in agreement as he watched the last sliver of skin disappear from sight. “So, what’s the plan? Are we gonna bust out of here, beat everyone up and send them off to jail and leave triumphantly?” Alfred’s eye gleamed with excitement.

Arthur snorted. “Yeah, I wish it were that simple. But there’s probably too many of them to make our way out violently, so _I_ think, that we should sneak out, possibly grab Matthew on the way, remember the location of this place, then come back with authorities so they can shut this place down,” He said.

Alfred turned around at the mention of his brother. “Oh my god, I almost forgot he was here,” he confessed.

“There’s no way we’re leaving without him!” he declared.

Just then, the door burst open, making both of them jump, and a couple of security people filed into the room.

“Shit!” Arthur exclaimed, helpfully. It felt like his emotions were on a yo-yo. One second everything was fine and then everything goes _down_.

“You guys won’t be leaving anytime soon, actually,” said the man who looked to be the leader.

Alfred immediately sprang back next to Arthur. If there’s one thing he did not want, it was for them to be separated again.

“Man, these new subjects are so badly behaved!” Alfred heard one of the humans whisper. It made him want to choke on his own spit. Were these people actually blind or something? Or maybe just devoid of any emotion?

“However,” the same man continued, “you will be coming out of this room. Just co-operate, please, it makes things so much easier.”

Arthur shot Alfred a glance, and he nodded. They decided to say nothing, but follow the man for a bit. Anything to get out of _this_ horrific area of the building.

There was no way to describe how terrible the smell was. Although it probably didn’t bother the humans as much because their sense of smell is pretty weak.

Outside of the room there were many security people lining the walls. They walked out, back through the corridor with people on all sides of them, and then through the door, all the while it felt like hope was rapidly diminishing and their bodies on edge.

\---

There was a click as the door was locked behind them. Their new room was much better looking, and was bigger, filled with soft bedding on the clean floor. However, it still felt like they were trapped, which, technically, they were, but that was mostly because there were no windows.

The couple stood for a moment, eyeing each other. “Why’d they stick us in here?” Alfred said, breaking the silence.

Arthur sat down on the ground. “I think I have a vague idea, but a better question would be, ‘how are we going to get out?’” he said, a little anxious.

Alfred turned back around and tried the door, his tail swishing a little as he did so. “Locked.” He said.

Then he rummaged through his pockets and a tinkling sound ensured. They had taken away the clipboard and lab coat, but they completely forgot about those keys he took way earlier on. “I hope one of these works,” the wolf said, inserting the first one in.

It didn’t fit anyway, but Arthur said, “Wait. We don’t have a plan yet!” It was a pretty reasonable thing to point out. They had already ruined their first chance.

Alfred took it out and turned around to face him. “Good point,” he said, and he was about to say something else, but stopped in his tracks.

He sniffed the air. “Artie, do you smell that?” he asked.

Arthur looked at him. “Are they gassing us or something?”

Alfred tried to identify the source of the smell, checking the covers. His nose led him closer and closer to Arthur.

Suddenly Arthur realised what the smell could be. “Oh no, I think it’s started,” he muttered, absent-mindedly. It reminded him of the first time they met, bringing a little irony into the situation.

Alfred climbed on top of him, his blue eyes boring into green. “What’s started?” he wondered out loud. He could barely register his own actions, as instinct was taking over once again.

Although, this would only be the third time it’s happened in their relationship so far. The omega was _going into heat_ and nothing would stop it.

Arthur didn’t reply, his scent just turned needy and embarrassed. Alfred went down on him as he wrapped his arms around the other. Only barely realising it, he started grinding on him. The temperature immediately skyrocketed.

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as once again, instinct won over reason.

“Haah,” Alfred breathed, feeling his blood shoot south. “We’re gonna be here for a while, huh?” he said, but would probably be more worried if his thoughts weren’t so clouded over.

“Alfred, do you think we’re being watched?” Arthur whispered. Why else would they induce a fake heat other than to collect data? Or maybe they were all a bunch of perverts.

Alfred groaned. “Way to kill the boner party, Artie,” he complained, although he took note of that possibility.

Arthur smirked at his boyfriends silly behaviour considering the weird situation they were in. All of the doubts and worries seemed to dissipate from his mind whenever his boyfriend was around.

And although his ration side knew this was not the time nor place, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the mood. “If it’s the boner party you’re worried about, the main guest is about to arrive, so don’t worry,” he cheekily said, reaching out to give his crotch a squeeze.

Alfred couldn’t say anything to that save for a gasp of approval, as Arthur put his hands on his shoulders, gently motioning for them to flip over. Alfred flipped onto his back, so he was encompassed in clean bedding, and took his pants off while he was at it.

Arthur clambered on top, while taking his shirt off. He received a trail of kisses down his newly revealed torso from the wolf, while he shifted into place on Alfred’s lap, flinging his shirt across the room.

Arthur shivered from arousal and ground their hips together. “You know,” he panted, “This is going to make it much more difficult to escape,” he reminded both of them.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders as he helped Arthur take his pants off. “Fuck it, Artie. I wanna have you. Now,” Alfred groaned. They both knew the heat was set up by their captors, but neither wanted to care.

If they tried to resist the heat, it wouldn’t be much fun walking out, anyway. They wouldn’t be able to fight. And who knew how many other hybrids were in the building too, that would smell Arthur and get affected.

“Fuck ‘ _it’_ , Alfred? How about fucking _me_ , instead?” Arthur reminded him, with a sly smirk.

Alfred nuzzled their noses together and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “That’s what I’m getting to, darlin’,” he said, tipping Arthur back so now he was on top.

As Arthur lay on his back, Alfred helped took off his underwear. “Well, shit. These are ruined,” he said, holding the item of clothing that was wet with slick.

Arthur blushed as Alfred looked at him with amusement, and flung the underwear away. His green eyes were glazed over and he looked so, so sexy.

Alfred moved his omega’s legs over his shoulders and ran his hands down his legs, causing Arthur to visibly shiver. His hands started exploring the source of the slickness and tantalising smell.

However, Arthur had different ideas.

He removed the wolf’s greedy hands and moved his legs to shift over so he was lying on his stomach, with his delectable backside presented.

And the sight of the omegas ass, topped with the cute bunny tail, only made him harder. 

“I think it’s ready as it is,” Arthur panted. Alfred couldn’t agree more. The omega was basically dripping wet.

In hearing and seeing this, Alfred shifted onto his knees and gave the omegas ass a good squeeze.

“You know, if you rush so much, there’ll be much to pay for later…” Alfred commented. Then he took out his own, hard cock and teasingly rubbed it between his ass cheeks.

“Mhmm,” Arthur agreed, face buried in the sheets. He didn’t mind paying for it later so as long as he got what he wanted now. And boy did that rubbing feel good. He was being teased, he knew it. And he loved it.

Alfred drank in the sight of the bunny sprawled out for him with a flushed face and soft, panting breaths. If only Alfred had a camera, then he could saviour the excellent view forever.

“Since you want it so bad, I’ll treat you today,” Alfred promised. He was eager, too. Then he leant down to whisper in his bunny’s ear.

“You ready?” his breath ghosted over an ear.

Arthurs face was scrunched up as he nodded his head rapidly. He ground back on Alfred’s cock as his alpha positioned himself and slipped in with one thrust.

Arthur couldn’t help crying out in pleasure. _Usually_ Alfred teased him until he couldn’t breathe, although he liked it either way. And he knew, that Alfred knew, that he liked it _hard_ , so there wasn’t really a problem.

The wolf groaned as his dick was encompassed in a hot heat. Arthur was pretty tight, too, and it made it all the more pleasurable.

He thrust in again, moving the bunny’s whole body with his strength, eliciting another groan of pleasure from both males. Sex in heat was always on a whole new level. It felt like their skin was on fire and everything was so responsive. It felt like time itself had slowed down, and the past and future didn’t exist anymore. Their time was the present, and only the present, in moments like these.

As the alpha thrusted into his mate, his long floppy ears bounced in rhythm. Alfred’s vision was blurry, partly because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but mostly because his eyes started to water.

Just as the omega thought it couldn’t get any better, his mate thrusted right into his prostate and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

“Ahh!” he moaned, earning a breathy laugh from Alfred. His climax was almost there, but he wanted to save the moment. Which was funny considering 5 minutes ago they wanted out, and had absolutely no time.

He turned back to look at Alfred, moving his floppy ear out the way. “Wait,” he breathed.

“Oh?” Alfred said, slowing his thrusts. “Ugh, you know I have trouble holding back, Artie,” he whined, as he struggled to stop his hips from moving. The instinct to pound his mate senseless was almost two strong, as his throbbing cock also ached for more.

Arthur reached behind him and slid himself off his mate. “Hey, what are you doing?” asked a confused alpha. Being buried inside the bunny felt much better than cold air hitting his cock.

Arthur turned around and pressed the wolf to the floor. Well, this was new. He gave himself a few strokes as he settled into place on Alfred’s crotch.

The wolf was speechless as he watched his mate slide back onto his throbbing member. If he was planning to ride him, he was _really_ going to pay for it later.

But his thoughts went fuzzy again as all he could focus on was making sure the bunny was fucked senseless. Alfred found it amusing that the bunny was trying to gain a little control. Although he wasn’t complaining, oh no.

The bunny gave him a little smirk, leaned forward for a kiss, before starting to move again. If only they were back at home and not in this horrid place. No, wait, now was not the time to be having those thoughts again. And, even if he tried, he couldn’t, because he was too busy taking in the sight of his alpha’s gorgeous face, eyes dark and lusty as they reflected exactly what was going on between the two.

After a solid minute of a pleasure-filled frenzy, Arthur’s legs became stiff and shaky. “A-Alfred,” he said, frozen in spot. This was why Arthur could never be in control for the whole way.

His mate seemed to get the idea, because he sat up, wrapped his arms around his precious little bunny, and gently tipped him back.

“I’ll finish from here,” he said, breathless.

Alfred’s hands snaked over to grab the omega’s member as he ground into him, and heightened the pleasure by rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock.

And it was too much for the poor bunny.

He came with a cry, vision turning white, as he clenched down on Alfred, hard. This action caused the wolf to climax, too, spilling seed into his mate as far as it would go.

And then he practically collapsed on top of the bunny.

“Wow,” he breathed, grinning at his mate, using his hand to get his hair out of his face. It was a little sweaty, so it stayed slicked back.

Arthur smiled at the wolf and brought his head down for another kiss.

“That was amazing, as always,” the Alpha said, breaking the kiss and touching their foreheads together.

Arthur smiled. “You’re amazing…” he murmured in response. It felt like glimmer’s of hope had returned in the sea of bad endings. Kind of like the stars in the night sky.

And then he fell asleep, just like that. It tended to happen after particularly good sex, so Alfred wasn’t too worried.

The alpha slid out with care, as he lay the omega in a more comfortable position. He glanced around the room to see if there was anything to clean up with, and he noticed a box of wipes and a bin in the corner. Seriously, Alfred felt like the luckiest and the unluckiest person alive at the same time.

He decided to tuck his tail and ears away, too, because his animal side needed a rest.

As he cleaned up, he contemplated to what extent he should clean up Arthur, if you know what I mean. He was thankful that he didn’t knot his mate, because that would have a higher chance of pregnancy. He had used no protection and the sex was unavoidable, so there was actually a slim chance.

It was probably because they were in a scary and unfamiliar environment, and did not know the true reason for their presence in this building that caused him not to knot.

He decided the best course of action was to get some rest, because thinking was currently doing his head in. His brain was still clouded from Arthur’s pheromones, so there was no use anyway.

He lay down next to the bunny and wrapped his arms around him. And comfort seemed to welcome him with open arms in this sea of unfamiliarity. It was like pressing ‘pause’ in the middle of battle.

\---

Alfred awoke to find the rabbit cleaning himself with the wipes. He didn’t make a sound, just watched with interest. Arthur didn’t notice until he reached out his arm and touched his back.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, looking back. “Shit, Alfred, you scared me,” he said.

Alfred smiled and rolled over closer. “Need any help?” he asked.

The omega blushed and tersely shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said.

The wolf sniffed the air, registering that something was different.

“Hey,” he said, making Arthur look at him again. “You’re not in heat anymore, are you?” he said, surprised. The stink of sex was practically unnoticeable. Maybe he fell asleep for a really long time? There wasn’t any way to tell, because his sense of time was already screwed over. It could be the middle of the night, for all he knew.

“Yeah,” he said, standing up and walking over to the bin. He was still completely naked, and Alfred’s eyes grazed over every inch of skin on his body.

Then he turned around and walked back. “You didn’t knot me, either,” he remembered.

“Yeah,” Alfred agreed.  He beckoned the omega closer, and he complied, sitting beside him.

Alfred sat up and attacked him with a hug, pulling him to the ground with him. Alfred laughed as Arthur yelped in surprise, which then turned into a smile. Then they embraced each other once more, their skin touching, creating a sense of warmth.

“So, something about the chemically induced heat made things turn out a lot different, huh?” Alfred spoke.

The way things turned out made it indicate that Alfred’s instincts could somehow tell the difference between what was a real heat and what wasn’t, and that was probably why he didn’t knot. And the fact that this was more of a flash heat was a good turn of events, because then they could get out faster.

Although that meant no more sex for now.

Arthur hummed in agreement as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned against Alfred’s chiselled out abs. Although, they were a little softer than usual because Arthur had been spoiling him rotten.

“What do we do now?” Alfred asked, running his hands up and down his mate’s back, a soothing gesture he knew Arthur loved.

“Getting the fuck out of here would be nice,” Arthur said, free from the vulnerabilities of his heat and back to his old, sarcastic self.

“How will we find Mattie?” The alpha wondered aloud.

Arthur slowly sat up, gazing into Alfred’s eyes. “I think I have a plan,” he said.

\---

Once they were dressed and ready for action, Alfred suddenly remembered something. “Wait,” he said.

“We need to make sure we can actually get out of this room first,” he said, sheepishly. Arthur groaned but let him do his thing. The keys jingled as he took them out of his pocket and tried them on the door. He really should let them know that their key system was rather old-fashioned compared to the technology of the rest of the building. Usually, cool-looking modern research centres that harbour illegal experiments had eye recognition or _something_ for security.

He wasn’t sure one would work because there were hundreds of rooms and only 10 keys. So, imagine his luck when the door clicked and the handle turned all the way around. Maybe the same key could be used for multiple doors.

He glanced back at Arthur who let out a relieved sigh. “You ready?” he said.

“Yeah. Let’s do it,” the omega replied.

The wolf opened the door, and cautiously peeked out. He couldn’t see anyone near, so he silently beckoned Arthur to follow. He winced as the door creaked slightly as he shut the door behind the two, putting the keys back in his pocket.

Alfred was shirtless and Arthur had his rabbit ears, so if anyone came near they would immediately recognise that they were hybrids, or at least, _not_ working in the facility.

Arthur pointed down to the left. “Let’s go this way,” he whispered. His sense of hearing, which was pretty good, told him that there were more people to the right, so it was better to go where there were fewer.

They both swiftly ducked between rooms to avoid the gaps in the corridors, until Alfred motioned for them to stop.

Arthur gave him a look, to which Alfred frantically signed that there was a person coming down the hallway close to them.

It was a crucial part of the plan, and could not go wrong. So, Arthur nodded at Alfred to get in position on the wall beside him, so that when they pounced, they would come in at all angles.

There was no taking any chances, because once the alarm was raised, they’d have to come up with a new plan.

Now, the footsteps of the human could be heard easily, and the couple waited in anticipation as the sound got louder and louder. A wailing from inside the wall Arthur was leaning on could also be heard. His heart sank as he remembered the poor hybrids that were kept here.

But there was no time for sorrow. Suddenly, the footsteps turned and went in another direction. It seemed that the researcher was turning around.

That was certainly something that they did not expect.

Without thinking, Arthur hit the wall to make a noise. And soon enough, the person’s footsteps became louder, and more hurried.

As soon as the man came close enough, Alfred stepped into position behind him, without a single sound, and Arthur swiftly stepped in front.

The man dropped what he was holding and almost let out a shout, but Alfred, who was behind, quickly silenced him with his hand.

Then, they stealthily forced him to come to the nearest room. Arthur took the keys out of Alfred’s pocket as the man was trying to wrangle out of his grip, but the door was unlocked anyway.

They tumbled into the room, a small one, much to the surprise of the being that was already inside.

“Matthew?” Alfred gasped, as Arthur closed the door behind him.

The man finally broke free as Alfred got distracted. “Aha!” he shouted, jumping backward. Sadly for him, Arthur was still there, and he was soon restrained again.

“Alfred? Arthur?” Matthew said in amazement, moving a strand of long, blonde hair out of his face.

Alfred laughed with joy. “Boy, do we have a lot to tell each other,” he commented, rushing in to give his twin a hug. Finding Matthew saved heaps of time, and also freed him from the chains of worries about whether or not he was safe! It was indescribable; how relieved he was.

“Oh my, where do I even start?” his twin agreed, grinning back.

Just then, Arthur coughed, causing the wolf brothers to turn around. He appeared to be struggling, holding onto both of his wrists with one hand, holding his mouth shut with the other, holding the tablet he was carrying underneath his armpit all the while trying not to be kicked.

He looked like he really needed some help. Alfred smiled in sympathy. “Oh, sorry babe,” he said, going over to help him. Matthew followed along, too.

As Arthur removed his hand from his mouth, the man calmed down a little. “What’s the big idea, huh?” he said, rather angrily.

They had to be really careful with their choice of words, here. Matthew decided to step in. “Don’t be alarmed, sir, we just want some information. We won’t harm you!” he reassured.

“Although I wish we could,” Arthur muttered. Matthew shot him a glare as being mean was not a good way to get information and gain trust out of captors.

“Information, you say?” the man said. “That would hardly be my place to-“

“The place you have could not possibly get any worse,” Arthur cut him off. “Look, we need answers and you will cooperate. Or don’t tell me you humans really do not have a soul of sorts,” he groaned.

He couldn’t really argue with that. The man seemed hesitant. It was true at times he felt a little bad about what he did, but he trained himself out of emotion a long time ago. “Look, I don’t know what you guys are planning, but if it’s a rebellion, then I’m out,” he said. “No thanks.”

Alfred let out a short, sharp laugh. “Ha! Nothing of the sort. We just need to get out of this place…and have a few questions answered.”

The man looked wearily at the three of them, looming over him. He looked smart, so Arthur was confident he would know what’s best for himself.

“Yes, the no harm policy only works if you _cooperate_ ,” he told him.

The man turned to look desperately at Matthew, who shrugged. “Sorry, I want my answers too,” he said, in way of reasoning.

He sighed. “Alright, what do you need to know? By the way, I was never here, and I don’t know any of you,” he said. Which was fair enough, because he would be giving out vital information that probably was meant to be kept a secret. Although, Arthur hoped, that once they were done here all the workers would have different jobs as this place would get shut down.

Alfred nodded in agreement. “Alright. How about we start by you giving the _story_ about this place and research project?” he asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

The man swallowed heavily. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. But alright.” He said.

“Our aim here was to investigate genes and bend the human genome to our will. We wanted to test its limits, so we created hybrids, ‘perfect’ humans and humans with extreme abilities.” He looked down at the floor. At least he was talking. It seemed like they picked an egg that was easy to crack.

“I’m ashamed to say this, but the probability of things actually working was somewhere between 1 in a hundred each time. Although we slowly got the hang of it, the project needed to be large scale. So, as they recruited more and more people, of course, gossip got out. This meant we were constantly on the run from the government.”

He sighed. “I’m guessing that’s not good enough, is it?” he asked, and all three looked at him sadly and shook their heads in agreement.

“Well, if you’d like more detail, we had little branches all across the world. If our sample size was from a diverse range of cultures, our results would be more applicable. But, all our successful subjects were placed in England at a site they set up, so that they could mature and we didn’t have to look after them.”

“And?” Alfred said, gesturing for him to continue.

“And, every 5 years or so, we bring subjects back and run a few tests. I’m sorry. There’s so many, that’s why you were probably treated terribly. It takes a huge amount of effort to run an experiment this size.”

“Wait, how do they find us?” Matthew interjected.

The man turned paler. “Trackers,” he said.

Alfred looked at him in horror.

“Yea, you guys all have a super tiny lump of metal in your back. Too tiny to be picked up by airport security, anyway…” he said.

While Alfred took a bit of time to process this, that they had been tracked for life, Arthur had another question.

“I don’t get it. Did they forget me, or something? I don’t recall ever being brought back for tests,” he said. “I don’t know about you guys, though.”

Matthew and Alfred nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me neither,” Matthew said.

The man’s expression turned sour. “Yes, but we’re not the ones who forgot,” he said, carefully.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he asked. His tone had changed, and it wasn’t sounding good.

The man smirked. “I would tell you, but you won’t remember anyway,” he said.

Suddenly, he brought a pen to his mouth and stood up. Something clicked before the trio had time to react, and then “ _Room 609 securit-“,_  he managed, before Alfred whacked him out cold. The blood in all three hybrids seemed to freeze. There went their chance.

“Guys, we need to get out. Now.” Alfred said. The other two agreed without question.

“That would be nice, but we don’t know the way,” Arthur pointed out.

Matthew immediately interjected. “I do!” he said. “Just follow me, we’ll make a run for it. It’s probably our best option,” he said, holding the doorknob and looking at the other two for approval.

They nodded, and then the door was opened swiftly, the loud noise of alarms flooding into the room.

“Stay close,” Mattie whispered. Then, he changed into a wolf and sped off without warning. The other two copied him motions as fast as their reaction time would allow, and they sped off.

It was lucky that Arthur could change into his rabbit form, though, because two hours prior, that would not have happened.

Their speed was incredible, and no human could ever catch up to them. In fact, it looked as if they were going to easily make it.

They dodged past many researchers, running from security and swiftly turning down corridors.

That was, until, just when the elevator was in sight, they were so close. A net appeared out of nowhere and captured all three of them at once.

Their movements abruptly stopped, they tumbled down the last remaining strip of hallway until they banged against the elevator doors. As if being netted wasn’t bad enough, Alfred’s back was probably bruised, now.

Matthew howled in despair as some humans came rushing towards them. Surely, they were going to be locked up now. For good. Until their experiments were done and they were set free.

But they had all figured out by now that their memory would never leave this place. That was how they stayed so _undercover_. Whoever leaves the place gets their memory of it wiped. So no wonder most of the hybrids were clueless towards their creators.

So, the situation was looking pretty bleak, as Mattie pondered their options. Oh wait, there was only one option.

Be recaptured.

Shit.

If only a miracle could happen. They had been really lucky so far, right? Maybe their luck had ran out. But good stories never ended with failure! Surely there was an escape hole or _something_ he was missing…

“Well, what do we have here, hmm?” A voice sounded through the crowd.

The trio could not physically reply, however, as they were all in their respective animal forms.

“Alright, that’s it. Lock them in separate rooms. Keep security tight on them. We already got the data on reproduction so it doesn’t matter anymore,” the same voice said, coldly, until he swiftly turned and walked away, shoes echoing on the cold tiles.

The light above them flickered as Arthur’s stomach felt like it was doing flips. “ _This is it, we’re done for…”_ he thought. There wasn’t any way to change form, either, as they needed to get out of the net first. Also, when they all changed back, they would not have any clothes. That was certainly a part that Arthur was not looking forward to.

Just as the workers loomed over them, all bound up uncomfortably, the elevator opened and dinged.

“Hands up. All of you,” a familiar voice said, and the sound of a gun loading was heard.

The crowd of security immediately stepped back and raised their hands up. Even _they_ were not stupid enough to realise the fight would be pointless.

But as soon as Arthur looked up, he realised that without a doubt he would do the same.

 _Francis_ was standing above him, with _two_ terrifying looking machine guns, loaded and pointed right at the crowd of humans. Arthur had never been gladder to see the cat in his life.

As he looked to the left, he noticed Kiku was standing there, too. While Francis kept the guns pointed and the scary face on, the fox bent down and pulled the bundle of animals in the net _inside_ the elevator. They were that close, after all.

Then, the door closed, all in complete silence. It was almost comical.

The three of them immediately began struggling to get out of the net. Kiku bent down to help and then they were soon free. Alfred felt like jumping for joy and maybe even hugging Francis. They fucking made it!

“That went rather well, don’t you think?” Francis remarked, still holding the terrifying-looking guns. “Oh, and please don’t change forms, guys. I don’t think the people roaming the streets this late at night want to see all your junk hanging out,” he warned.

Oh, so it was night-time. That meant they must’ve spent an entire _two days_ in captivity. And it probably would’ve been a _week_ had Arthur gone into a proper heat.

Alfred went over to give Kiku a lick as a way of saying thank you, and the black-haired man smiled down and gave him a pat.

Soon enough, though it did take longer than normal elevators, they reached the correct floor and the doors flew open.

“I believe the best thing to do would be to go to Alfred’s house, now,” Francis told them. He walked out the elevator into some sort of garage/storage place. The rest followed suit, and the garage led into a grimy alleyway, which they all hurried out of. Then, they immediately made their way towards his car, the only source of light being the dim streetlight.

They all hopped in, and Kiku drove them away as fast as he could.

“Alright guys, I know we can’t really speak like this, but we need to remove your trackers, so they don’t start following us,” he said, awkwardly climbing from the front to the back. “I’ve already removed mine, and it’s quite simple. But we need to hurry.”

They were all pretty stunned by the moment and couldn’t speak, even if in human form, but; Arthur was probably more shocked at Francis’s elegant clambering into the back seat.

“It’s easier to remove in animal form, so you stay right where you are, poor Mr Tea-deprived soul that you are,” he grinned, grabbing Arthur in his arms and putting him in his lap. “Ludwig gave me a medical kit, so I should be done with all of you before we get back.”

Arthur was shaking a little, so Francis muttered soothing words as he got to work, all the while with Alfred watching disdainfully. How dare he touch him like that.

And just like that, a few little snips and it was out. Trackers weren’t buried as deep when in animal form, and thus were easier to remove. Plus, the healing process sped up when they changed forms, so that was a bonus. They were usually located on the back of the neck, and Francis seemed to have no trouble finding them.

“All done!” he announced, letting Arthur go. He immediately sprang into the back seat where he changed into his human form.

“Ahh, that hurts like a bitch!” he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was also a little traumatized by being caressed by Francis in bunny form.

Francis gazed back at him with cool eyes. “Would you like me to give you some jelly beans and a sticker for being a brave boy?” he asked.

Arthur lightly hit his head in response. “Thanks, git,” he said. “Um, did you guys bring some spare clothes, by any chance?” he asked, as it was rather cold right now, and being naked wasn’t really helping.

“Yes, actually,” Kiku said, still concentrating on driving. “They should be next to you, in the back.” The drive to Alfred’s took about 45 minutes from where they started. It was also raining, so vision was pretty terrible.

“Cheers,” he said, turning to look for them.

“Alright, who’s next?” Francis grinned at the twin wolves.

Alfred slunk forward while Matthew nudged him gently.

With a yelp, and fully clothed Englishman and a removed lump of metal later, Alfred jumped in the back with Arthur and switched form.

“Did you bring any jelly beans for me, Francis?” he asked, leaning towards the middle row to talk to him.

He received a look of exasperation in return. “Sorry,” Francis apologized, mockingly. Then he went back to work on Matthew.

“Boy were we glad to see _you_ , though!” Alfred said, leaning back in his seat. Arthur chucked some clothes towards him and he missed catching them so they hit his face.

“Mmph,” Alfred said, peeling the clothes from his skin. Arthur tried not to giggle.

Finally, the tracker came loose from Matthew and he changed form, too. Francis tried not to stare too much at the lack of clothing, really, he did.

As Matthew got his clothes on, Francis asked Kiku to roll the window down. “I’m just gonna dispose of the trackers here,” he said.

He scanned the city life as it whizzed past the window, but it was hard to see because of the rain and darkness. Then he rolled the window down and flung the bits of metal into a bin. Even Arthur had to admit, it was a pretty good shot.

“Nice one,” Matthew said, giving an approving smile.

“Are these clothes Alfred’s?” Arthur asked, on a completely different note.

“They are indeed,” Francis said.

Alfred looked at what the others were wearing. “Why, dude?” he asked.

Francis packed the medical kit away. “Well, you see, we made a stop at your house,” he explained. “I grabbed your guns, too, sorry about that,” he said.

“I know,” Alfred grumbled.

Matthew made a noise that indicated something clicked in his brain. “Oh, so that’s where you got the guns from. That makes sense,” he commented. Then Francis flung the medical bag into the front seat, so he and Matthew had more room in the middle.

The trio were still in quite of a daze, considering all that had just happened. Their sense of security had slowly returned, and Arthur was desperately trying not to get sappy or teary eyed. He was just so grateful that luck was on their side today.

Soon, they exited the outskirts of the city of London and the buildings dissipated and thinned out as hills littered the countryside. Although they still couldn’t see much.

“Would you like me to explain what happened?” Kiku suggested. Then they would have time later to sleep.

Alfred’s ears perked up. Literally. “Yes please!” He said enthusiastically.

“That would be nice,” Matthew said, with his gentle voice.

Arthur nodded in agreement. Alfred looked over at the omega’s profile, and put his arm around him. He looked beautiful, all back-lit from the streetlight outside. Arthur looked back at him, his face relaxed, as he leaned into Alfred’s touch. Much to Alfred’s pleasure, the omega leaned over so that his head was resting on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Can I help narrate too?” Francis asked. Kiku’s expression stayed careful.

“Sure,” he responded, keeping his eyes on the road. On a different note, Kiku was probably the only person in this car that Arthur was comfortable driving with.

“Wonderful,” Francis said. “So, it all began when Matthew did not return from his trip to the store,” he began.

“I think, that around the same time, you two were attacked as well,” Kiku added.

Alfred nosed Arthur’s soft hair. “But how did you know what had happened?” he asked.

“Heracles-san happened to witness your attack,” he explained. “I’m not sure what he was doing, but he was in cat form at the time.”

“It’s a wonder that he wasn’t found out by his tracker, now that I think about it,” Francis said.

Neither Alfred nor Arthur had noticed Heracles around when it happened, so they just had to take Kiku’s word for it. “Um, so, he notified me immediately, while I was at work, and I figured the best person to call would be Francis,’ Kiku continued. Although Arthur couldn’t fathom why he had chosen Francis of all people.

“It was a good choice, Arthur, because I was getting worried about Matthew. So when I found out what happened to them, I assumed the same for Matthew,” he said, turning around to smirk at Arthur.

“I didn’t say anything, frog” the bunny protested, looking at him coolly.

Francis shrugged and turned back around to face the front. He leaned his head on his palm and his arm on the window. “Heracles told us exactly what he’d seen, and gave us all the information we needed to find out where they had taken all three of you,” Francis said.

“Yes, and I hacked the place, learning all about their organisation and exactly what they were doing. I really don’t think you’d want to know the true extent of what happens,” he said, with a shiver.

Francis, nodded, staring out the window. “Yes, Kiku is very skilled with computers, I’ll have you know,” he said with admiration.

Kiku smiled at him through the mirror and Alfred laughed. “I told you those skills would come in handy someday, man!” he said.

“Thanks, you two,” the fox said, as his eyes went back to the road. “After I hacked, though, it was Francis that made the rest of the plan to actually come and save you,” he said.

Matthew grinned at him. “Thanks, Francis!” he said, genuine happiness spilling from his face.

Francis smiled back. “Anytime, my dear,” he assured. “Anyway, we finished hacking and collecting information about a day in or so, and that’s when I figured our next course of action.”

“I notified the police and other authorities, but they took a while to gather their things, once we showed them proof. We gave them their location and then set off to Alfred’s for supplies to get you three out. Sorry for breaking into your house, Alfred,” Francis smirked.

Alfred gave him the thumbs-up. “All good, dude,” he assured. I mean, if it wasn’t for them they wouldn’t’ve escaped with their memories.

“So does that mean authorities are shutting the place down as we speak?” Arthur asked for clarification.

Kiku nodded in the car mirror at him. “Yes, that’s correct,” he informed them.

Alfred let a sigh of relief. “Ah, that saves us another job, then!” he happily sighed. Arthur continued to relax on his shoulder, almost getting lulled to sleep.

“And then-” Francis started, but didn’t finish because Matthew suddenly slumped all over him.

Francis looked down in surprise at the omega who fell on his lap. “Oh my, someone was really tired,” he commented, patting the wolf’s head.

“Awh, Arthur’s about to fall asleep too,” Alfred laughed. Since all the omegas in the car seemed to be falling asleep, Francis looked on in alarm.

“Kiku, you’d better not fall asleep on us, too,” he said, causing the black-haired man to chuckle.

“Do not worry about me, I will be fine,” he assured them. He _was_ the one driving, after all.

There was a bout of silence before Alfred yawned. “So, is anyone else staying the night at my place, or is it just Arthur?” he asked them.

“I’ll take Matthew to mine,” Francis said. “It’s not much further, after all.”

“I will drive back to mine, too,” Kiku said. Alfred did a mental whoop, as it seemed it would just be him and Arthur.

“Awesome,” Alfred said, before zoning out.

The rest of the car journey continued in silence, and it was probably the most peaceful one they’d _ever_ had.

Once they arrived at Alfred’s, he climbed out of the car awkwardly as getting out of the back was not easy, and then went to open the back door. He took his guns, spare clothes and phone which had thankfully been retrieved before reaching in for Arthur.

Francis and Matthew started walking off to Francis’s house, which was very near Alfred’s. Most of the Hybrids lived around here, Arthur was just an exception.

Alfred, being the gentlemen he is, carefully scooped Arthur up and carried him to the front doorstep, where he said goodbye to the others. Arthur was fully asleep by this point.

As quickly as possible, he put all his stuff away, and collapsed onto the bed next to his omega, still fully clothed. And just like that, he fell into a deep sleep, his sense of security regained, and the scent of his omega next to him.

He was quite content with the way things turned out, after all.

\---

“Artie, wake up, we gotta go to Feliciano’s!” Alfred called, pausing by the bedroom, on his way to the bathroom. Both were located upstairs in his house, so it was convenient.

Or should I say _their_ house?

A lot had changed in the past couple months that they had after the incident with the experimenters. And today was an important day, as it was New Year’s Eve. Precisely, around 5 in the afternoon. It was also the wolf and bunny’s 4 month anniversary.

Arthur had since moved in with Alfred, but still kept his other house around because he hadn’t finished moving everything. He also wasn’t willing to hide away his ornaments and prized posessions just yet.

He had also finished all his assignments for his job, and his deadline was 12pm, so that’s why he was currently sleeping. An all-nighter-plus-morning had been pulled.

And as for Alfred, his studies would commence in a couple of weeks, and he was relishing in the free time he currently had. That’s why they decided to temporarily move in together, so they wouldn’t be so separated with their jobs. It just meant that Arthur had to make long drives into the city sometimes.

It was actually snowing, so they decided to _walk_ to Feliciano’s instead of drive. It wasn’t a blizzard or anything, but they didn’t know what the weather was planning to do later on. This year, the Italian brothers were hosting the NYE party, and literally _everyone_ was going. They were both so excited, but it was a shame that Arthur would be so tired.

“Alfred, can you make me…mmm…3 cups of coffee?” Arthur shouted into the pillows. He really needed it right now.

Alfred laughed. “Where’d my coffee-hating-tea-loving boyfriend get off to?” he yelled back, jokingly. “Don’t worry, you’ll only need one cup at the strength I’ll make it,” he reassured, as he finished brushing his teeth.

Thank god for Alfred.

Honestly, this was the most stable relationship Arthur had ever had, and the same went for Alfred. It made waking up every day flood his senses with happiness, even if he had the most terrifying nightmare.

Even if the story of how they met was something they’d never tell to their future children. It was certainly a situation Arthur never would’ve imagined himself in.

It still seemed right, though.

As Arthur rolled himself out of bed, he slowly changed into his clothes with a groggy expression. He would certainly be falling over here and there tonight, from both tiredness and alcohol. But after midnight, it wouldn’t matter if he crashed right there and then. They were staying the night, after all.

But, he had to at _least_ stay awake until midnight, because he _had_ to share a kiss with Alfred for the New Year. Although they hadn’t discussed it yet, he really wanted it to happen, because it’s what would really make a good start to the year.

The party itself was going all night and into the next day. Honestly, they hadn’t even arrived at the party yet, and Arthur knew that Feliciano was going to be the best host. He had offered beds to stay the night and everything.

Soon enough, he found himself walking down the stairs, to find Alfred in the kitchen. He had his ears and tail out, and they were probably there to channel his energy as the tail was swishing back and forth rather fast.

“Uggh,” Arthur groaned, as he collapsed on the couch. He briefly blushed at the memories they shared of the couch. As he twisted his body to look at Alfred whipping up some Grade A American coffee, he found himself regaining his energy bit by bit.

As soon as it was done, he brought it over to him with a huge grin on his face. Arthur couldn’t help but feel warmer inside, and he hadn’t even drank the coffee yet. The place felt cosy, and truly like _home_.

“There you go, darling,” he said, handing it over and giving a pat on the head, before giving his floppy ears a quick massage.

Arthur gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and basically sculled it down. Good thing Alfred had cooled it a little.

“We can leave as soon as you’re ready, because I have everything packed,” Alfred said, moving his hands down to the omega’s shoulders. He was standing behind him on the couch.

“Mmm,” Arthur said, placing the mug down on the coffee table and leaning into Alfred’s touch. “Let’s head out then.”

Alfred offered his hand for Arthur to grab, and he rose up off the couch. He made Arthur do a little twirl and practically skipped to the door, holding his hands. Arthur playfully swatted him as they stood beside the front door.

“Phone?” Arthur said, just to make sure.

“As if I would forget that,” Alfred replied. He then proceeded to pick up two bags off the floor and heave them onto his shoulders.

Alfred opened the door and held it out for Arthur, grinning all the way. Arthur walked through it and into the snow, turning around to wait for Alfred. He then followed, turning the lights out and locking the door behind him.

“Remember not to drink too much,” Alfred reminded Arthur, who huffed and started walking.

“You should drink more, you child,” Arthur retorted, causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he said, narrowing his eyes and smirking. “It is _on_.”

It was moments like these that they both thought about how lucky they were to have each other, and that they felt like nothing could ever bring them down.

Screw realistic relationships, this one was held together with string the strength of _diamonds_.

And so they continued on with their adventures, predator and prey, with an abnormal amount of vigour for ever and ever.

Who would’ve thought, that two so completely different in nature, had the closest of hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finished. As a first fanfiction, I'm sure it was pretty terrible, but feel free to let me know what you thought and shit, so I can improve for later fanfics! But I think I'll stick to oneshots from now on, as i am slow with updating. This thing took me 6 months, guys! (Here's my excuse, I didn't choose the IB life, the IB life chose me)
> 
> Alright, have a nice day! Or night! Or UsUk reading sesh! I'll take my leave now ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? This is my first ever fanfic, I'm so embarassed (/w\\)
> 
> I'm planning around 4 more chapters/omakes but they will all be shorter than this one. Just don't wanna leave you hanging, ya know?  
> Update 17-04-16: I lied...there shall be 6 chapters 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
